Thank you for this blessing
by Seiko Matsuzawa
Summary: Hay un dicho que dice: donde duermen 2 pueden amanecer 3 o mas, y eso es muy cierto! solo preguntenle a Allen y a Lavi.  Laven;  Va a ver de todo, desde Lemon hasta OC,con apariciones especiales de personajes varias parejas y muchos bebes!
1. Prologo

**Thank you for this blessing**

**(Gracias por esta bendición)**

**Capitulo 1.**

**Prologo.**

•◘**.****Laven.****◘•**

**Diclaimer**: Ninguno de los personajes de -Man son míos pertenecen a Katsura Hoshiro yo solo los uso para diversión y entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.

**Advertencias: **Yaoi (chicoXchico) Lemon, semiAU (Universo Alternativo) MPREG (Embarazo Masculino).

**Summary Complete: **Hay un dicho que dice: donde duermen 2 amanecen 3 o mas, y eso es muy cierto,solo díselo a Allen y a Lavi... Casi siempre ponen one shot en cuanto se trata de MPREG de esta pareja ahora no, ahora vamos a ver todo el embarazo y sus consecuencias.

**Notas:** las "" indican pensamientos y las letras _cursivas_ indican recuerdos **NdlA:** indican notas de la autora (mías!! Aunque no lo creas).

El akuma volvió a lanzar sus espinas mortales en contra de los exorcistas y estos se dispersaron en el acto, había estado luchan por varias horas contra un akuma nivel 3 con la esperanza de que los refuerzos llegaran, Krory salto listo para intentar morder y zarparse un poco de la sangre del akuma mientas este era distraído por Lavi, este estaba a punto de sacar el sello de fuego cuando oyó un gemido de dolor…

-Que!!! Demo…- Lavi estaba tan distraído que no se dio cuenta cuando el akuma casi lo golpea logro esquivarla y le pregunto a su compañero.-Kuro-chan!! Y Allen???!!!!- la pelea era tan intensa que no se había percatado que no veía a Allen desde hace rato

-No lo e visto!!!...Maldicion….-Kuro chan volvió a esquivar a un akuma nivel 1 que comenzaban a llegar.

-Exorcistas!!! Buscaban esto???? – el akuma de nivel 3 con el que peleaban sostenía con una mano algo que parecía un muñeco de trapo que resulto ser…

-Allen!!!!- Lavi grito el nombre del pequeño albino pero al parecer este estaba inconciente y no logro oirlo.

-Lo encontré hace rato en el suelo, ¡porque no jugamos un poco….-

pero el akuma no logro terminar lo que trataba de decir pues unas grandes ráfagas de viento lo lanzaron hasta atrás, no con la suficiente fuerza como para derribarlo, pero si para hacerlo tambalear, en eso una gran sombra cruzó con rapidez el prado, saltó a la mano del akuma en un segundo y al siguiente ya estaba en una de las ramas de un gran roble….

-Allen!!!, fue una suerte que Leenale llegara a tiempo antes de que a el akuma se le ocurriera hacer algo con ell albino o almenos eso pensaba Lavi…-Leenalee llegaste!!!

El pelirrojo dirigió su martillo en donde la china estaba con Allen y antes de que siquiera su arma anti akuma tocara el suelo saltó y acobijo al albino inconciente entre sus brazos.

-Lavi siento que esto no es un simple cansancio- Leenale miro con ojos criticos a Lavi

-¿Como lo sabes?-Lavi le dijo sin mirarla, el solo tenia ojos para el pequeño albino que en esos momento acariciaba su frente.

Leenale sonrío- Por que soy la hermana del supervisor y e estado mucho tiempo en la orden y e visto de todo, lo que tiene Allen es algo relacionado con la inocencia, y temo que pueda ser algo grave, no me creas experta pero será mejor que te vayas con el a la Orden, no te preocupes-añadió al ver que Lavi trataba de hablar- Kanda, Krory, Marie y yo nos encargaremos.

Así que no tuvo objeción, y con ayuda de su Ōdzuchi Kodzuchi llevo a Allen hasta la estación del tren más cercana.

"Que te pasa Allen" "¿tenias algo??'" "porque no me lo dijiste"- estas y muchas otras preguntas se estaba haciendo el pelirrojo ya en un tren mientras esperaba a que Allen recobrara la conciencia.

-La…Lavi? que…que pasó?-Allen comenzó a parpadear en cuanto despertó.

-Es lo mismo que e querido preguntarte en este rato ¿Qué te pasó a ti? te desmayaste mientras peleábamos contra el akuma ¿te acuerdas?

-Lo siento, solo recuerdo un fuerte dolor en el vientre y comencé a marearme, eso es todo lo que recuerdo.- se toco la cabeza con cuidado.-Pero por que estamos en un tren?.

-Porque Leenale me dijo que tenias algo fuera de lo común y que necesitamos regresar a la Orden.-Lavi hablaba bajito hasta que…

-Oye Lavi espera que…

-Me preocupaste mucho, pensé que te había pasado algo- Lavi abrazaba a Allen con fuerza, este solo entrecerró los ojos mientras sonreía y los cerro completamente cuando sintió los delgados y tibios labios de Lavi sobre los suyos, con dulzura y ternura a la vez.

-Hace mucho que no nos besamos así- Allen sonreía con suavidad.

-Si tienes razón-le respondió Lavi- que serán 2 semanas?, recuerda que nos dieron misiones diferentes- acaricio el copete del albino levantándolo y besando la frente.

-Cierto…ven- Allen se acerco y acaricio su barbilla lentamente, después se recargo en el pecho del mayor y cerro los ojos…-Tengo sueño creo que el desmayo hizo que me diera mas sueño del que ya tenia.

-Ya te sientes mejor… verdad?- Lavi sonrió con malicia, sonrisa que Allen no podía ver.

-Si, mejor.

-Sabes- el pelirrojo rodeo con ambos brazos es cuello del albino y lo acerco peligrosamente-Porque no aprovechamos el tiempo?

-Suena bien, hace mucho que no lo hacemos.

-Ven…

Lavi acerco a Allen e hizo que los poco centímetros que los separaban desaparecerán.

El beso de hace unos momentos tierno, se volvió apasionado, la lengua de ambos jugueteaban sin cesar.

Poco después Lavi bajo lentamente hacia el cuello del pequeño saboreándolo con delicadeza.

-Lavi despacio, ah por…por favor .

-Tranquilo…

El mayor comenzó a subiese encima del albino mientras seguía mordiendo el blanco cuello de su amante...Cuando de pronto Allen abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y los gemidos desaparecieron dándole paso aun varios gemidos de dolor.

-AHH Lavi duele!!!

-Que?

-Mi vientre!!! Ahhhhh!!!

Allen comenzó a retorcerse de dolor mientras una mano hiva hacia le vientre la manos que contenía la inocencia comenzó a brillar tenuemente.

-Lavi…ah- un con un ultimo quejido de dolor el pequeño albino que do inconsciente bajo un usagi muy preocupado.

-Tengo que hablar con Komui esto es grave!!!- rápidamente acomodo a Allen en el asiento del tren y comenzó a impacientarse, tenia que llegar a la siguiente estación y rápido

**... **1 hora y media después**...**

Bueno???- El supervisor Komui Lee se encontraba dormitando en su oficina cuando el teléfono sonó de cierta forma parecía que el tono era urgente.

-Komui-san??? ' del otro lado de la línea alguien se notaba preocupado, o al menos tenia ese tono de voz.

-Si???

-Soy Lavi Komui- la voz comenzó a tomar un tono de pánico.

'Que pasa??' ocurrió algo??- la voz grave de Komui se hizo presente.

-Si pero no estoy seguro que es exactamente, es un problema sobre Allen creo…-la voz se quebró creo que su inocencia le esta haciendo algo, necesito que me ayudes.

-Espera, ¿tiene algún síntoma??

-Dolor intenso en el vientre, mareos, dolor de cabeza y algo de temperatura pero lo que mas me preocupa es la inocencia brilla mas de lo normal e intentado que la active pero no puede; Leenale le echo una ojeada y me dijo que regresaba a la Orden con el pero no creo que pueda avanzar mas; Allen esta muy débil.

-En donde están?- Komui estaba verdaderamente preocupado, oír a Lavi habla con ese dejo de desesperación el la voz no era cosa de todos los días.

En Suiza en la estación Zúrich **(1)** bajare a Allen y nos hospedaremos en algún hotel.

-De acuerdo iré para allá relájate y aplícale a Allen un anesteciante en las zonas de dolor si es muy fuerte.

-Lo haré, gracias Komui.

…

Aun...duele... Lavi

-Ya tranquilo voy a aplicar el frió si?

-No no espe… Hay

Ya llevaban dos días de dolor e incertidumbre de alucinaciones con temperatura, vómitos y desmayos.

Lavi en el colapso, ver a la persona que amas en este estado era abrumador y doloroso.

-Lavi…-en uno de los momentos de alucinaciones por la fiebre Allen llamo al pelirrojo – Si… si algo me llegara a pasar… solo quiero que… quiero que sepas que te amo.

-No seas tonto Allen no te va a pasar nada…- El mayor acaricio la frente del albino con ternura- no te rindas si? No… no quiero que me abandones.

-Haré lo que pueda,- una tierna sonrisa se formo en la cara del menor- te amo.

Lavi siguió acariciando la frente de Allen mientras este volvía a la inconciencia.

Lo que mas le preocupaba al pelirrojo era si Allen se volvía a dormir talvez ya no despertara…. Eso no se lo podía permitir, ya no quería ninguna otra muerte.

Hace tan solo 2 meses se hubiera cuestionado la forma de pensar que tenia, se supone que era un Bookman y no le permitía unir lazos con la gente, pero ahora ya era todo diferente; inicio con la muerte del Bookman **(2)** dejándolo a el como sucesor; después de eso todo eso cambio, los Bookman ahora podía enamorase, casarse, formar lazos como cualquier gente.

Y como Bookman oficial Lavi dio el ejemplo enamorándose, pero no de cualquier persona ; no le se enamoro y se le declaro a un hombre al que había considerad su mejor amigo y este de forma increíble había correspondido sus sentimientos...Pero lo mas increíble es que podían esta juntos, besarse, tener sexo, hablar de de un futuro sin problemas, sin preocupaciones y lo mejor de todo sin un panda enojon.

Hasta ahora…el pelirrojo no había dormido nada bien desde que comenzaron los dolores de Allen, hasta que su salvación llegó al ser el 3r día cuando estaba apuntote arrancase su pelo rojo de la frustración entro Komui a la habitación sin ni siquiera saludarlo controlo la situación; haciéndole varios exámenes a Allen, mientras Lavi solo podía mirar.

-Lavi-kun- le llamo Komui al pelirrojo después de todos los exámenes médicos de Allen-temo que esto es algo que no había visto nunca, pero no es grave, necesitamos llevarlo a la Orden.

-De...de acuerdo pero Allen se va a poner bien??

Tenemos que ver, relájate- le dio unos suaves golpecitos en la espaldo para darle ánimos.

Hay que arreglar todo para partir.

Y así paso; después de 3 días y medio Komui y los demás llegaron a la Orden Obscura con un Allen recuperado como si nada, pro aun así Komui lo obligo a quedarse en la enfermería y este accedió para que Lavi estuviera mas tranquilo.

Pero…lo mejor apenas esta comenzando.

**Continuara (¿?)**

**Hola; **lo siento no pude resistirme este es otro fic, espero que les agrade (o al meno que no me golpeen) creo que esta un poco mas largo que el también acabo de empezar.

Como sea espero seguir con este fic y haber que tal, es el primer MPREG que escribo y como siempre espero que no se hayan enredado.

Ya poco a poco van a salir las cosas, en el siguiente capi ya va hacer la revelación.

Es una estación de Suiza que existe aun.

Bookman murió en una misión como exorcista

Bueno basta de escribir…a ver 7 ghost.!!!

Nos leeremos.


	2. Una noticia,muchas precauciones y

**Thank you for this blessing**

**(Gracias por esta bendición)**

**Capitulo 2.**

**Una noticia, muchas precauciones y una petición.**

•◘**.****Laven.****◘•**

**Diclaimer**: Ninguno de los personajes de -Man son míos pertenecen a Katsura Hoshiro yo solo los uso para diversión y entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.

**Advertencias: **Yaoi (chicoXchico) Lemon, semiAU (Universo Alternativo) MPREG (Embarazo Masculino).

**Summary Complete: **Hay un dicho que dice: donde duermen 2 amanecen 3 o mas, y eso es muy cierto,solo díselo a Allen y a Lavi... Casi siempre ponen one shot en cuanto se trata de MPREG de esta pareja ahora no, ahora vamos a ver todo el embarazo y sus consecuencias.

**Notas:** las "" indican pensamientos y las letras _cursivas_ indican recuerdos **NdlA:** indican notas de la autora (mías!! Aunque no lo creas).

Bien tengo una gran noticia, pero depende de ustedes si es buena o mala.

Una gran sonrisa cruzaba el rostro de Komui como un buen augurio mientras se acercaba a Lavi y a Allen este último se encontraba sentado en una cama de la enfermería.

-Notica? Que noticia?-Allen notaba curiosidad en sus grandes ojos grises; se había recuperado rápidamente después de haber "enfermado gravemente" (**NdlA:** o al menos eso creía la mayoría)

-Que es Komui deja de hacerte el interesante- **Lavi sonreía mientras entrelazaba sus manos con las de Moyashi;**el también se había recuperado del todo (**NdlA:** estaba apunto de darle un colapso ¿recuerdan?)

-Bueno quería hacerme el interesante jejeje, tienes mucha razón Lavi-kun -Komui sonreía tontamente mientras una gran gotera caía de la frente de Reever.- Así que se las diré rápidamente antes de que cierta persona-miro fijamente a Reever-me lleve de vuelta a mis deberes…Allen-kun; Lavi-kun ustedes van a hacer padres ¡¡¡¡¡Felicidades!!!!!

……**...** minutos en silencio

-¿Que?- Allen fue el primero en reaccionar- Komui creo que oí mal pensé que habías dicho que Lavi y yo íbamos a ser padres…

-No Allen-kun, oíste bien, al parecer estas esperando un hijo de Lavi.

-P...ero eso es posible??- Lavi apenas salía de su sorpresa- quiero decir ambos somos hombres...

-Si pero puede que haya sido cosa de la inocencia o de la suerte-Komui ensancho su sonrisa.

-¿La suerte?-Allen pregunto- ¿o la inocencia?

-Explícate- Lavi comenzó a impacientarse.

-Bueno veamos digo que la suerte por que hay veces que por alguna razón nacen personas que pueden llegar a embarazarse de una persona de su mismo sexo, ese podría ser tu caso Allen-kun, porque normalmente ninguna de estas personas presentan alguna masca o signo que las identifiquen.

Por lo tanto- continuo Reever- no estamos seguros si fue eso o la inocencia que hizo que ocurriera la concepción, yo me inclino mas por la opción de la inocencia pues eso podría explicar que al sentir esos dolores la inocencia brillara con mas intensidad...

O como yo creo –interrumpió Komui- Allen-kun pudo ser de ese tipo especial de personas y la inocencia solo aviso que había "algo ahí"

-Bueno ya- repuso Reever- el punto es que de una u otra forma Allen –kun esta esperando un bebe aunque no me termino de explicar por que esta esa diminuta bolita en el vientre.

-Porque es la inocencia que rodeo al embrión para mantenerlo a salvó Reever- Komui le contesto enojado- puedes sentir esa bolita Allen?? O tu Lavi??

-En serio? Estoy em...embarazado??- Allen se levantó suavemente la camiseta de su pijama y dirigió su mano derecha su vientre palpándolo; si era verdad sentía un pequeño bultito de poco mas de ½ centímetro, algo diminuto en verdad pero el instinto… materno, (si se puede llamar a eso) de Allen hizo de las suyas al sentir a su hijo el albino se lleno de una felicidad muy especial.-Lo...lo alcanzó a sentir; Lavi...Es cierto!!!

-Por supuesto que es cierto!! Yo no doy ningún diagnostico sin estar 100 porciento seguro además…-Komui no pudo terminar su discurso pues Reever lo golpeo con un portapapeles **(1)**

-Reever-san ¿Por qué…-Komui miro a su mano derecha con un gran chichón e la cabeza y gruesas lagrimas de dolor en sus mejillas.

-Shh- Reever se puso un dedo en cima de los labios como advirtiéndole a su supervisor que no hablara y señalo a la pareja- será mejor dejarlos solos- le susurro.

Y antes de que tuviera una respuesta por parte del oriental, el castaño se o llevo arrastrándolo.

(Mientras pasaba el pequeño episodio con Komui)

**Lavi puso una de sus manos debajo de la de Allen y acaricio con ternura la suave piel del vientre

-Lo sientes??-Allen acaricio la mano del pelirrojo y sonrió- Es tan chiquito.

-Si…lo siento jeje-Lavi se sentía feliz, después de salir por completo el shock-**(2) **Allen!!! Jaja vamos a tener un hijo, Allen un niño!!!- Lavi abrazo al albino y le acaricio la cabeza- un pequeñito un bebe, jaja. Allen me has hecho el Usagi mas feliz del mundo!!!-lo beso- TE AMO, te amor, te amo, te amo…-y entre cada te amo besaba a Allen dulce y castamente **(3) **

-Lavi…No me lo agradezcas, también fue tu ayuda un nene no se puede procrear solo-junto suavemente su nariz con la del pelirrojo y sonrió- me gusta verte feliz- junto con suavidad sus labios con los de Lavi.

Así duraron unos minutos.

-Sabes Allen- le hablo el pelirrojo luego del beso- están grande esta alegría que podría gritársela al mundo.

-Pues hazlo, no te quedes con las ganas- Allen lo beso de nuevo- Al fin y al cabo se van a enterar.

Lavi beso rápidamente a Allen, acaricio de nuevo a su futuro hijo, se levanto de un salto de la cama y le dijo.

-Los veré pronto ¡¡voy a decirle a todos!!! Y salió corriendo.**

Allen solo lo miro y sonriendo acaricio su vientre aun plano- bueno nene ese es tu padre, el es así ¡que le vamos a hacer?

…

Nada detenía a Lavi en esos momentos; así en unos minutos media Orden ya estaba enterada de este gran acontecimiento y en una hora ya era todo un tema de conversación; no había ninguno en toda la Orden que no estuviera enterado de que Allen Walker estaba esperando un hijo del ahora Bookman; Lavi. Incluso los que estaban en misiones se habían enterado y cada vez que veían a Lavi **(NdlA: **pues Allen aun no salía de la enfermería**)** le daban muchas felicitaciones.

Y ni hablar cuando Allen salió (**NdlA: **Con un usagi pelirrojo colgando de su brazo) todas las chicasle felicitaron y comenzaron a darles consejos y besos que no agradaron mucho a la pareja** (4)**.

Las reacciones de Leenale, Kanda, Krory, Miranda y Marie (que estoy por mencionar) no se hicieron esperar, la china corrió a abrazar a ambos chicos y deseándole lo mejor; Kanda solo gruño un "felicidades" (solo por que Leenale le dijo), Kuro-chan sonrió y los felicito, Miranda susurro un tímido felicidades y corrió a los brazos de Marie **(5)**, este les dijo que era algo digno de celebrarse y les tendió la mano a ambos  
(siempre tan serio).

Poco después cuando la pareja estaba dispuesta a escaparse un rato llego Komui (con una vendita en la cabeza9 y los llevo a ambos a su oficina.

-Muy bien; e hablado con Reever y vamos a tener que tomar ciertos cambios y precauciones por lo del embarazo ¿están preparados para eso?

-Por supuesto- Allen sonrió.

-Lo que sea por el bebe.

-Bien-cof cof- para empezar vana necesitar un lugar paraqué vivan, de eso ya nos estamos encargando- y como si quisiera corroborar lo dicho una gran explosión se oyó a unos pisos de ahí- Ehh bien como saben van a ver cambios físicos y emocionales mientras el embarazo progrese cambio de humor, sueños, los típicos emmm antojos etcétera. ¿De acuerdo? –los miro por encima de sus gafas.

-si- contestaron a coro.

-perfecto- ahora van las precauciones…

-Nada de esfuerzos, levantar cosas pesadas, caídas ni ejercicios, tampoco vas a poder activar tu inocencia por lo del bebe así que no vas a ira ninguna misión.-Quiero una comida balanceada, no debe de faltar ningún grupo alimenticio en la dieta, si Allen?

-Siempre he comido balanceado; el que no come todo es el-Señalo Allen al pelirrojo en tono medio en broma medio real- siempre termino comiéndome sus verduras.

-No todas Allen, las únicas que no me gustan son las calabazas- Lavi le siguió el juego y Komui sonrió.

-Bueno, eso si nada de café o irritantes, pueden lastimar tu estomago; nada de alcohol, ni de cigarros y mucho menos drogas- mirada penetrante.

-Cla…claro Komui-san- esa mirada comenzaba a incomodar a la pareja.

-Bien, una cosa mas; esa ropa que usas es demasiado apretada, voy a confeccionarte ropa más cómoda- sus ojos brillaron- con ayuda de mi adorada Leenale- el brillo incremento- te aseguro que vas a quedar divino.

-SE…seguro Komui- A Allen no le agrado mucho la idea de la ropa no lo porque Komui la iba a hacer sino por que la iba a CONFECCIONAR.

-Bueno creo que eso es todo por ahora; va a ver un examen cada mes pero si te llegas a sentir mal Allen no duden en venir.

-Espera Komui aun no hemos toca un tema- Lavi se había levantado indignado.

-Ehh? Que tema puede faltar- El chino ya estaba bebiendo su café tranquilamente.

-Y el sexo??

-El sexo del bebe? Aun no se sabe es entre el 6to y 7mo mes cuando ya es posible saber el sexo.

-No Komui, que hay de Allen y yo? ¿podemos tener relaciones mientras mi Moyashi esta embarazado?

-Lavi!! No soy Moyashi soy Allen ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetírtelo?-Allen inflo sus mejillas enojado pero la parece nadie le hizo caso.

-Uhh buen punto…no creo que haya ningún problema en que tengan sexo, siempre y cuando tengan cuidado con la barriga-risita- puede llegar a estorbar; pero si Allen se sienten cómodo y bien pueden hacerlo.

-Oh muy bien Komui gracias- Lavi se despidió de su superior y tomando e la mano a su pareja salió corriendo hacia su habitación

-Con cuidado Lavi!!!- Allen al llegar al cuarto del pelirrojo y al ver que este cerraba la puerta le reprocho- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué saliste tan de repente? Y por que cierras la puerta?

-Nada, necesito prepararme y es para que no nos interrumpan- Lavi le contesto rápidamente mientras buscaba algo en su buro- Ahora cálmate y siéntate; e hizo que el albino se sentara en la cama.

-Ufff, amm, ah, ben- parecía que Lavi estaba probando un micrófono o haciendo yoga.

-Lavi, porque haces eso?

-El que hace la pregunta soy yo.

Y para sorpresa de Allen, Lavi se inco y tomándole una de sus manos le dijo.

-Allen se que es muy apresurado pero ¿te gustaría casarte conmigo?- el pelirrojo saco de detrás de su espalda una cajita negra, con un pequeño moño rojo encima, que contenía un delgado anillo plateado con una pequeña piedra verde.

Allen abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, se tapo la boca con una mano y a los 2 segundos gruesas lágrimas resbalaban por sus blancas mejillas se arrodillo hasta que dar a la altura de Lavi y lo abrazó.

-Lavi esto es…en verdad…

-Solo dime Allen Walker ¿aceptas casarte conmigo, permanecer a mi lado por siempre y cuidar, educar y proteger a este pequeño que viene en camino y a los que vendrán a mi lado?- le susurro el oído al albino.

Este se separo lentamente del pelirrojo; con una sonrisa enmarcada por lagrimas de felicidad y entre riendo y llorando dijo

-Si, acepto….

**Continuara…**

**Continuación** jeje bueno la verdad este capitulo no iba a terminar como termino, (con la petición de mano) pero me dije ¿por que no? Y aquí esta. Eso si algo que va a continuar como estaba planeado es que habrá Lemon (bueno es mas lime que lemon pero bueno) en el próximo capitulo, así que espérenlo.

Dejen reviews por favor, si me pagaran por cada uno de ello estaría en banca rota.

Bueno aquí van los que dicen los números.

**(1)**No se si así se llamen pero es una tabla con un broche para agarrar los papeles.

**(2) **Es en esta parte cuando Komui y Reever salen e la habitación.

**(3) **para los que no sepan un beso casto es cuando solo es un toque entre los labios sin intromisión de la lengua, dientes etc.

**(4)** Bien no podrían faltar las fan Yaoi (yo estaba entre ellas)

**(5) **Aquí hay una parejita ehh cualquiera que me escriba un review y pida una pareja será bienvenida, claro que siempre y cuando los personajes estén solteros (digámosle así)

**Agradecimientos a: **

**Deskdraik: **gracias por tu review te lo agradezco mucho, jeje bueno pues no te preocupes voy a actualizar la otra también la de **Because I Love So Much **pero esta muy largo el capi y apenas lo estoy subiendo (porque yo los escribo primero en un cuadernito) pero actualizare, ya si quieres agregar algo como una pareja aquí estoy nada mas pídela. Y bueno ya luego me dices que te gustaría que pusiera en la boda o si me das consejos para ver que ropa y eso. Lo que no me puedes decir es el nombre del nene por que ese ya lo tengo desde hace mucho jeje, pero si quieres que sea ahora el nene y después la nena con gustó la pondré, pero si a ti se te ocurre poner que sean cuates mejor me ahorro mucho, tu que opinas ¿por separado o que sean cuates? Aun puedes poner muchas cosas.

Nos leeremos…


	3. Gracias por existir

**Thank you for this blessing**

**(Gracias por esta bendición)**

**Capitulo 3.**

**Gracias…por existir.**

•◘**.****Laven.****◘•**

**Diclaimer**: Ninguno de los personajes de -Man son míos pertenecen a Katsura Hoshiro yo solo los uso para diversión y entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.

**Advertencias: **Yaoi (chicoXchico) Lemon, semiAU (Universo Alternativo) MPREG (Embarazo Masculino).

**Summary Complete: **Hay un dicho que dice: donde duermen 2 amanecen 3 o mas, y eso es muy cierto,solo díselo a Allen y a Lavi... Casi siempre ponen one shot en cuanto se trata de MPREG de esta pareja ahora no, ahora vamos a ver todo el embarazo y sus consecuencias.

**Lemon.**

**Por favor no me odien si no es lo que esperan pero es mi primer Lemon publicado, piedad!!!**

**Notas:** las "" indican pensamientos y las letras _cursivas_ indican recuerdos **NdlA:** indican notas de la autora (mías!! Aunque no lo creas).

Lavi acaricio una de las mejillas del albino mientras limpiaba suavemente las lágrimas con los dedos y sonreía, se sentía tan feliz

-Lavi...-el albino le llamo suavemente.

-Si?

-Te amo

Y antes de que el pelirrojo reaccionara; el albino se había abalanzado sobre el abrazándolo.

-Te amo-repitió.-y estoy seguro que este nen o nena que viene en camino, también te amara- suaves lagrimas hicieron aparición de nuevo, o al menos eso sentía Lavi.

-A ti también te amara…si no fuera por ti, el o ella no hubiera existido; eres su mami Allen.- Lavi sonrío tiernamente; y su sonrisa se ensancho mas al notar como Allen inflaba sus mejillas a modo de protesta.

-Eso hay que pensarlo, si?

-Bueno esta bien.

Se separaron suavemente, solo dejaron sus manos entrelazadas. Lavi acaricio las manos de Allen, soltó ambas manos con suavidad; quito el anillo de la cajita que aun llevaba en la mano y delicadamente introdujo el delgado anillo en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda del albino y volvió a entre lazar sus manos.

-Te queda perfecto- del dijo mientras se acercaba delicadamente al cuello de su ahora prometido.

-Si…creo que tienes razón- le contestó Allen con un escalofrío al sentir la lengua de Lavi explorando su cuello.

-Creo que necesito calentarte- Lavi dejo de acariciar su cuello y se acerco peligrosamente a la boca.

-Por favor me quede con las ganas- un pequeño sonrojo llego a las mejillas del albino.

-También yo…-sonrisa traviesa- Te amo.

Y se besaron; con suavidad al principio con roces pequeños y con la intromisión muy de vez en cuando de los dientes; mordiendo los delgados labios, turneándose continuamente.

Juguetearon un rato mas mientras las manos se acomodaron de tal forma que ambos cuerpos estuvieran pegados una del otro.

-nnn..Lavi el suelo no es muy cómodo.

-Si creo; mejor subamos.

Lavi ayudo al albino a sentarse en la orilla de la cama y empujándolo suavemente, hizo que se recostara mientras el pelirrojo se subía encima y comenzaba a besarlo mientras comenzaban a desabotonarse las camisas. Y en unos minutos el pelirrojo meto su rodilla entre la entre pierna del menor haciendo que su erección aumentara y nos gemidos no se hicieran esperar.

-Lavi...ahh ah- Allen rodeo el cuello de su pelirrojo y lo acerco con brusquedad para besarlo. Y luego en unos minutos se separaron suavemente.

-Tranquilo...-con suavidad el ojiverde comenzó a bajar al cuello dejando pequeñas marcas mientras sus manos se entretenían en el pecho albino, hasta encontrar un par de pezones ya duros.-Ya encontré algo...tu crees que sea?

-No...no lo hagas…ah ah

Los gemidos aumentaron con unos ligeros espasmos en las caderas del albino, parecía que la sensibilidad por el embarazo ya comenzaba.

-Déjame hacerlo…luego va a ser mas difícil.

-Ha…hazlo p…pero no digas que no… que no lo vamos a ahh hacer después…ya en...Encontraras la…la forma…yo..yo lo se.

-Uhh creo que tienes razón- Al parecer Allen ya estaba llegando al limite; por lo que decidió ajar mas hasta llegar al vientre donde lo acaricio con delicadeza, con lentitud al pequeñín que había ahí; y por la continua caricia que Lavi le daba solo con rozar las yemas de los dedos y por la gran sensibilidad que tenia **(NdlA: **si de por si es sensible) los espasmos aumentaron; asiendo que Allen soltara fuertes y constantes gemidos.

-Lavi...por favor ah duele.

-Que? Otra vez?

-Noo!! Sácalo..Sácalo ahora- pequeñas lagrimas comenzaban a salir de los grandes ojos grises por el dolor.

-Ah lo siento- Lavi comprendió al instante; desabrocho el cinturón de Allen desabotono el pantalón y lo bajo; aun asi el miembro del albino estaba "atrapado" en los bóxers pero sin el estorbo del pantalón la erección se notaba aun mas. Con cuidado Lavi acaricio el bulto que se había formado atreves de la tela.

-Allen..Ayúdame un poco por favor.- Lavi también necesitaba una pequeña ayudita.

-De..de acuerdo- y con el dolor un poco mas calmado pero con el placer aun corriéndole por las venas Allen empujo a Lavi para que permaneciera incado; se quito por completo el pantalón y se puso frente a Lavi.

Ven- Lavi rodeo con ambos brazos el cuello delgado cuello, lo levantó y beso suavemente; sus cuerpos volvían a estar unidos y ambos miembros se tocaban.

Las manos de Allen bajaron hacia el cinturón de Lavi mientras jugaba con la lengua de este, se lo quito y rápidamente le bajo el pantalón y comenzó a rozar el miembro de Lavi sin dejar de besarlo; luego volvió a subir las manos.

-Lavi!! Mas!!- Allen gemía quería que Lavi lo besara mas fuerte; quería sentir mas placer..

-Pri...mero s...siéntate.

Allen obedeció y Lavi quedó encima de nuevo; con suavidad quito los bóxers de Allen dejando a la vista la erección a todo lo que daba.

El liquido pre eyaculatorio ya cubría en su totalidad la entre pierna del menor y el pelirrojo comenzó a sorber todo el liquido; recorriendo el pene de arriba a bajo sin olvidar los testículos que chupaba y mordía suavemente.

Allen solo podía gemir, jalar el rojo cabello de su pareja **(1)** y tratar de no eyacular; aun quería mas.

Lavi...ven por favor

El pelirrojo no se hizo del rogar; subió a besar al albino y este acepto aun cuando Lavi tenía rastro de líquido en sus labios. **(2)**

-Veo...que aun no quieres eyacular verdad?- le preguntó a Allen mientras este volvia a besarlo.

-Si; aun no quiero- hizo un puchero- si tu quieres terminar; hazlo.

-Seguro?- le dijo suavemente al oído. Aunque pregunte la respuesta siempre seria...-

-Si...

Entrelazo sus manos y se volvieron a besar.

Volvieron a amarse a acariciarse, como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo.

Muy pronto gemían juntos, la entrada de Allen ya estaba acostumbrada al miembro del mayor, por lo que solo podían mover sus caderas a un ritmo para poder sentir todo el placer posible ese movimiento; esos sonidos; ese dolor...era placentero...

Ahhhh!!!- Allen volvía a arquear la espalda; era cada vez mas frecuente el golpe; en ese punto que le hacia perder el control y con el movimiento que Lavi hacia en su pene en poco tiempo llegaría al clímax.

-Lavi aahh Lavi- y entre gemidos Allen se vino n el vientre de ambos y abrazo al pelirrojo mientras este en unas embestidas mas se vino adentro del albino.

Se quedaron quietos; esperando a que el placer desapareciera poco apoco; aun dentro de Allen, Lavi beso suavemente el cuello del albino; le acaricio lentamente la cabeza, salió de el; se acostó a su lado y lo abrazo.

-Lavi..-Allen hablo después de unos minutos y acaricio con lentitud la mejilla del aludido.

-Si?

-Por que me dijiste hace un rato "mami"?

-Por que eres la mamá del pequeño...no puedo decirte de otra manera.

-Uhh- Allen parecía estar pensándolo.

-Ahora yo quehago ua pregunta?-Lavi le besó una de las manos.

-Dime.

-¿Porqué no querias...eyacular?

Unfuerte color carmín apareció en las mejillas de Allen.

-Por...porque...no...No estoy muy seguro pero "quería mas"- tartamudeo el menor.

-¿Cómo que"no estaba seguro"?

-Bueno pues...yo...yo normal...normalmente me...siento satisfecho...cuando terminamos la relación pero ahora, mi cuerpo me pedía mas placer...aunque no lo entendí del todo.

Lavi lo miró fijamente y ya incomodo Allen agregó-no...No creas que no...Lo haces bien si? Creo que mi...mi apetito sexual aumentó; eso es todo.

El pelirrojo lo miró unos segundos mas con cuna cara inexpresiva pero después sonrió...y vaya que sonrió.

-No te preocupes Mo..Allen no estoy enojado; es todo lo contrario...

-En serio?

-Si, que me pidas más me motiva a hacer más creativo en la cama.

Allen se quedó frio, ¿Cómo era posible que Lavi le hubiera dicho "mas creativo" eso le daba un poco de pavor, pero también de un poco de curiosidad perversa.

Estaba apuntó de decir algo, pero un sonido proveniente de su estomago lo interrumpió.

-Vaya creo que tienes hambre Allen.

-Uh tengo mas sueño que hambre.-el albino acaricio al pelirrojo de nuevo-creo que me quedare a dormir un rato.- se acomodo aun mas junto a Lavi-tu te vas a quedar también?

-Claro...No puedo dejarte solo con el bebé.- acaricio el vientre del peliblanco y beso a susodicho en la frente y se acomodo para dormir; pero después lo pensó un poco, se acerco al oído de Allen y le susurro- Allen...Gracias por existir...Te amo.

Allen iba a decirle algo pero solo sonrió y se quedó dormido.

**Continuara.....**

Bueno este es el tercer capitulo, y bueno como dije mas arriba:

**No me odien si no es lo que esperan pero es mi primer Lemon publicado…**

Y bueno espero que les haya gustado y que no se hayan enredado.

Aquí les dejo que dicen los números.

**(1)**Alguna vez leí en una revista (Cosmopolitan) que al jalarles el cabello a los hombres (claro un jaloncito tierno no como si fueras a arrancarle el cabello) cuando están en la relación, llega a sentir mas placer. Claro solo como dato curioso. XD

**(2)**Que diablos le dan a ese/a niño/a!... Solo para recalcar.


	4. El compromiso es oficial!

**Thank you for this blessing**

**(Gracias por esta bendición)**

**Capitulo 4.**

**El compromiso es oficial.!!!**

**(Si Leenale lo sabe, ella lo hace).**

•◘**.****Laven.****•**

**Diclaimer**: Ninguno de los personajes de -Man son míos pertenecen a Katsura Hoshiro yo solo los uso para diversión y entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.

**Advertencias: **Yaoi (chicoXchico) Lemon, semiAU (Universo Alternativo) MPREG (Embarazo Masculino).

**Summary Complete: **Hay un dicho que dice: donde duermen 2 amanecen 3 o más, y eso es muy cierto,solo díselo a Allen y a Lavi... Casi siempre ponen one shot en cuanto se trata de MPREG de esta pareja ahora no, ahora vamos a ver todo el embarazo y sus consecuencias.

**Notas:** las "" indican pensamientos y las letras _cursivas_ indican recuerdos **NdlA:** indican notas de la autora (mías!! O eso creo).

Lavi se desperezo, **(1)** pero no abrió los ojos; solo sonreía...y recordaba lo que había pasado ayer...  
La gran noticia del embarazo de Allen; como le pidió matrimonio... y bueno lo que sigue. Entre abrió sus ojos esmeraldas y observo a un albino totalmente dormido a su lado, vio también sus cabellos grisáceos desparramados en la almohada, y su carita tan inocente y tierna descansar.  
Sonreía de solo pensar cuantas cosas iba a vivir con ese pequeño chico.  
Acaricio suavemente la mejilla de Allen y este se movió, se acerco mas a él, beso con suavidad su frente semi descubierta por el pelo y le dijo bajito.

-Muy bien bello durmiente, ya has dormido muchas horas...despierta, tu y el pequeño necesitan desayunar.  
El albino suspiro y viéndolo con unos ojitos de encanto se volteo dándole la espalda.

-No quiero, aun tengo sueño...- Lavi casi podría verlo hacer un puchero.

-Vamos, si? De todos modos Lenalee puede llegar en cualquier momento si ve que nos tardamos, por favor Allen....  
-No!

-Por favor, siiiiiiii?- abrazo el torso desnudo del albino por la espalda y le mordió suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja.  
-Uhhh si me dejas volver a dormir un rato mas.

-Claro, primero desayuna y después vemos.

-Allen se levanto lentamente, separándose de Lavi, tallándose los ojos y bostezando, su cuerpo aun desnudo incluso parecía resplandecer gracias a los rayos del sol que se colaban por la ventana.

-Cielos Mo....Allen **(2) **¿no te despertaste ni una vez después de que tuvimos sexo y aun quieres dormir?-Lavi comento mientras ponía todas sus fuerzas en no besar y hacer suyo de nuevo a ese cuerpo tan hermoso.

-Y al parecer o yo dormí demasiado o tu no dormiste nada- contraataco el albino ya con pantalón y estirándose levemente acaricio las delgadas ojeras que tenia su pareja debajo de sus ojos.  
-Uh poco de ambas, prefiero verte dormir, tenia hambre y quería terminar un libro.

-Bajaste solo hasta la cocina?

-No, tengo mi compartimiento especial. **(3)**

-Otra vez leyendo en la noche? No crees que exageras?

-No, me he quedado más tarde leyendo libros que luego Panda me dejaba, lo que me quede leyendo ayer no es nada.

-Bueno...-Allen se paro enfrente del espejo para arreglarse un poco el cabello.-Oye Lavi; para hacer primavera hace algo de frio ¿No te parece?

-El sol aun no calienta del todo tal vez sea eso-la voz de Lavi sonaba extrañamente amortiguada, pero Allen no volteo.

-Si supongo-Allen bostezo y luego volvió a tallarse los ojos.

-Allen-chan!!-Lavi le hablo cerca del oído izquierdo lo que hizo que el albino brincara del susto.

-Oye no hagas eso, quieres darme un paro cardiaco o que

-Solo quiero darte esto- le dijo inocentemente Lavi mientras le entregaba una bolsa decorada- Te lo iba a dar antes, pero no te despertabas.

-Que es esto?-Allen tenia curiosidad...no era una fecha especial...o si?

-El primer regalo que te doy como prometido- El pelirrojo lo sentó de nuevo en la cama y lo apremio con las manos para que lo abriera.

Allen no lo hizo esperar, metió una mano dentro de la bolsa y saco debajo de muchos papelitos de colores un usagi de peluche...pero no cualquier usagi...esta conejito tenía el pelaje de un rojo muy bonito y eso no era todo en su ojo derecho tenía un pequeño parche negro, en la cabeza un paliacate igual a de Lavi e incluso tenía en ambas orejas (dándole un toque muy original; como todo lo demás) unos minis aretes. En pocas palabras era un usagi con mucho aire Lavi®

El albino no dijo nada al principio solo miro al peluche con aire ausenté, luego sus manos comenzaron a temblar notoriamente, el pelirrojo solo lo abrazo mientras este tenía gruesas lagrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.

-Gra…gracias es muy bonito-Allen abrazo la ancha espada del usagi mayor; este le beso la coronilla y después recargo su mejilla.

-De nada.

Se quedaron así, un rato abrazados hasta que… el sonido del estomago de Allen se oyó suavemente.

-Creo que deberíamos ir a comer, te parece?

-Ahora si no te vas a quedar a dormir?

-No.

Lavi desprendió una lagrima de las pestañas de Allen le besó en los labios y lo levantó.

-Vamos pues

Ambos caminaron hacia la puerta y salieron Lavi abrazando aun a Allen y este llevando al conejito con él.

Era ya tarde por lo que no había mucha gente en los pasillos, la mayoría ya deberían estar en el comedor desayunando o en misiones...

Al llegar al comedor la mayoría de las mesas estaba ocupadas, pero ya no había nadie pidiendo su comida, así mentalmente preparados se dirigieron con Jerry quien ya se había enterado de la noticia y los felicito abrazándolos y quitándoles en aire, les escribió su pedido en un blog mencionándole a Allen lo de la comida balanceada y los mando a sentar (yo mismo se los llevare, do not worry)**(4)**

**-**Allen kun!!!!-Lenalee los llamaba agitando su mano, no les sorprendió ver a Yu (bueno Kanda) en la misma mesa, la china era insistente respecto al japonés y su forma solitaria de comer, no obstante Kanda accedía a sentare con todos, "como dios manda" por educación. Tampoco les sorprendió a la pareja que tanto Leenale con Kanda ya casi acababan de comer.

-Hola Lenalee, hola Yu.-les saludo el pelirrojo

-Tsk-Kanda no contesto.

-Bueno días Allen, Lavi ¿Cómo amanecieron?

-Bien gracias-Lavi acaricio la mejilla del albino con suavidad, este solo se sonrojo. Pasaron unos minutos de silencio que fueron cortados por Jerry que traía la comida de la pareja (**NdlA: **bueno casi toda de Allen)

Pasaron otros minutos, mientras la pareja comía muy a gusto, y Lenalee y Kanda terminaban de comer, cuando el japonés se levanto, con su plato vacio de soba.

-A dónde vas?-le preguntó Leenale.

-A entrenar….adiós.

Lenalee le clavó la mirada al japonés mientras este se alejaba del comedor…por qué? Porque era Kanda!!!! Y lo más raro le había dicho "adiós" eso era como, como si, los peces salieran del agua y se pusieran a bailar! no tenía mucho sentido. Kanda normalmente era distante con todo el mundo, o bueno al menos a ella, y a Miranda as trataba con respeto, pero nunca había dicho "adiós" normalmente se iba y ya.

La china miro a Allen y a Lavi con la esperanza que hubieran oído la despedida del japonés pero ellos estaban ocupados haciendo un conejo con zanahorias…

-Mira…esto parce ms una oreja-le dijo Allen al pelirrojo.

-Entonces esto es un piecito

-Sip.

Allen tomo un sorbo de jugo y tomo otro dango.

-Ten ponle un moñito-le dio a Lavi 2 trocito de espárrago y dos tiritas de lechuga-a esta de aquí.

Habían empezado a hacer los conejitos por capricho de Allen, después d que había dejado muchas zanahorias de las verduras al vapor que Jerry le había dado.

-Qué???

-Que, qué? Lenalee.-Lavi miro a la china que tenía una expresión de sorpresa.

-No nada, solo pensaba-Lavi!!!!, pon le la corbata-Allen tenia de nuevo un puchero en la cara.

-Si amor, voy. **(5)**

Lenalee sonrio, Lavi y Allen, ahora se hablaban con cariñitos, en especial desde que les llego la noticia de su paternidad.

-Por que me dices amor?

-No te gusta?

-…Si mucho, se acerco a Lavi y lo beso, por supuesto que el pelirrojo acepto, y aunque solo era solo un beso de los castos (por que no podían hacer uno de los suyos)lo estaban disfrutando mucho, hasta que….

-Kyaaaaa!!!

Ambos se separaron.

-Que ocurre Lenalee!!!-le preguntó Allen pero ella solo tomo su mano izquierda.

-¡¡¿¿Quién te dio este anillo??!!-miro a ambos chicos con una mirada muy rara.

-Yo Lena- Lavi levantó la mano de forma culpable, después de unos segundos de expectación; la china lo miro de forma…"chispiante" y Allen no entendía nada.

-No me esperaste???

-No lo siento

-Hay con razón no bajaron a cenar anoche.

-Qué?

-Nada, nada, ahora son prometidos…o bueno al menos eso pienso al ver el anillo.

-Si creo que si.-Allen habló en voz baja con timidez.

…….

-¿Cuándo es la boda?

-Ehh aun no lo sabemos.

-Estamos pensando hacerla antes de que nazca el bebe.

-Uhh-Lenalee los miro a ambos de nuevo solo que esta ver con duda y decisión mezclada en la cara-puedo ayudarlos???

-Ehh??-La pareja la miro extrañada.

-Si, a preparar la boda, puedo?

-Ehh yo no tengo ningún inconveniente; tu Lavi?

-No tampoco tengo

-Eso es un sí?-a Lenalee le brillaban los ojos.

-Si!!!-le dijo a unisonó la pareja

-si!!!!!!! Comenzare ahora mismo!!!

Y antes de que alguno de los dos dijera algo la china, ya había echado a correr fuera del comedor; al parecer el problema con Kanda no importaba mucho ahora, ya luego lo resolvería.

La pareja se volteo a ver después de que la china desapareciera de la vista; de 2 cosas estaban completamente seguros; 1 a veces Lenalee se parecía mucho a Komui; y 2 creo que no fue una buena idea decirle a la china que sí.

**Continuara…**

Bueno ando aquí otra vez, lo iba a subir mucho antes (en día de mi cumple) pero me enferme y tenia exámenes y un montón de cosas más; bueno aquí les dejo los números y los agradecimientos de el capitulo 2 y 3, espero que no me maten por tanta estupidez que pongo pero lo mejor va a estar más adelante; la aparición del Conde (y Road) y la boda se acerca!!!! (No necesariamente en ese orden) y espero que no hayan quedado muy OC Kanda (y o Lenalee)

**(1)** se estiro.

**(2)** después de la última vez que le dijo Moyashi (en el capítulo 2 en la enfermería) Allen hablo con Lavi y le dijo que de diría Mami (amor, corazón, osito y o todos los cariñitos que quisiera) con la condición de que le dejara de decirle Moyashi. (Ahora el único que le dice así es Yu.)

**(3)** Jeje una de mis mejores amigas me recomendó esto, para emergencias!!!

**(4)**Do not worry (no te preocupes)

**(5)**Alguna vez una amiga y yo hicimos una historia que me gusto mucho de un ángel llamado Amor y de un demonio llamado Dolor; me acorde de esa historia; jeje también era una historia Laven; lo digo solo para llenar Word. XD

Cualquier duda, comentario, sugerencia o queja decirme por medio de reviews o MP.

**Agradecimientos**.

**Deskdraik.**

**Capitulo 2**

Bueno pues no a ver solo 1 embarazo; ehh si va a ver gemelos, pero no te diré cuando espero que me salga bien "mami Allen" (yo creo que si estoy...85 porciento segura)

**Capitulo 3**

Jeje lamento esa pequeña falta de ortografía, pero bueno me e equivocado peor algunas veces... ¿has visto que mala ortografía tienen los universitarios? Al menos en mi país, esos no son errores, son horrores.

Gracias por los reviews. Querida amiga… Feliz Cumple!!! (Días, mas; días menos lo que cuenta es la intención)

**Aishiteru-sama.**

**Capitulo 2.**

Gracias por tu apoyo y bueno creo que exagere un poco en la pedida de mano, pero creo que si quedó, y que bueno que me hayas dicho lo de Tikky *se pone a borrar parte de la historia y pone cosas nuevas* ejem ejem.

**Capitulo 3.**

Que bueno que te haya gustado el lemon, jeje y bueno también comparto tu idea, que bueno que Allen-chan existe!!!! Gracias por tus review.

Saludos!!!!

**Gintoki-s girl.**

**Capitulo 1-2-3**

Gracias muchísimas gracias por tus reviews que bueno que te haya gustado mi historia…me pongo tan feliz, y bueno hablando de lemon... luego digo mejor; jeje solo te contare que va a ver un elemento extra en algún otro lemon que empieza con…C (aun que tengas alguna idea no digas nada!!!)

Gracias!! Saludos!!!

Y a ti por leer esta historia aunque no dejes reviews.


	5. Por ti Finaliza el 1er mes

**Thank you for this blessing**

**Capitulo 5.**

**Por ti**

**Finaliza el primer mes; comienza el segundo.**

**(Besos, antojos, cambios de humor, confesiones, ****LIME****…De todo hay)**

•◘**.****Laven.****•**

**Diclaimer**: Ninguno de los personajes de -Man son míos pertenecen a Katsura Hoshiro yo solo los uso para diversión y entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.

**Advertencias: **Yaoi (chicoXchico) Lemon, semiAU (Universo Alternativo) MPREG (Embarazo Masculino).

La vida de la pareja no había cambiado mucho en los últimos días desde que (según Komui) se había cumplido 2 meses de embarazo; aun no se notaba la barriga a Allen, pero eso es lo más normal, el bebe crecía poco a poco, media entre 13 y 19 mm, aun era un cosita, pero eso no impedía a la pareja ya ser unos orgullosos padres.

Las típicas nauseas matutinas, los antojos, y los cambios de humor que se presentan en esta etapa del embarazo no eran todas de Allen; Lavi presentaba antojos raros y los cambios de humor frecuentaban en el pelirrojo.

Algunos decían que esto se debía por ser una pareja muy unida; parecía que era verdad, no veías al albino sin compañero pelirrojo y viceversa.

-Ya cállate, Bakanda!!!

-No lo haré Moyashi!!!

-Soy Allen baka!!

De nuevo se oían esos gritos por el comedor, pero la gente ya no le hacían caso, era normal oír a Allen y a Yu discutir, incluso algunos ya habían extrañado (de cierta forma) los Moyashis y Bakandas que se oían sin control; pero había algo raro, a estas alturas de la pelea Lavi ya se hubiera metido entre ellos dos pero en estos momentos el pelirrojo mantenía la vista puesta en su comida; al parecer le faltaba algo y Lenalee no se daba cuenta de esto al estar tratando de calmar al japonés; evitar que este sacara a Mugen y atacara al albino.

-Lenalee ¿me pasas el wasabi?

-Ya siéntate Kanda guarda la compostura...por favor.

-Lenalee!!!

-Que ocurre Lavi?

-Me podrías pasar el wasabi? **(1)**-repitió Lavi con voz indiferente.

-Ehh claro (parecía no hacerle mucho caso)-le tendió el botecito que contenía el condimento.

-Gracias; oye amor ¿no crees que ya es suficiente pelea por hoy? Piensa en el bebe…-Lavi parecía estar en su etapa de responsabilidad. (**NdlA:** como si no le gustara pelear con Yu)

Allen lo miro unos segundos y se sentó lentamente.

-Así está mejor-el pelirrojo pasó el brazo por encima de los hombros del albino.

-Oye Lavi porque…por que estas comiendo wasabi?-Allen y Lenalee lo miraron curiosos, Yu solo cruzo los brazos y se hizo el sordo- se supone que a ti no te gusta **(2).**

-Ehh? La verdad solo quería probarlo; no esta tan mal, un poco picante pero nada más…

Lenalee se sorprendió bastante... ¿Cuantas veces no le había dicho al pelirrojo que lo probara?

Y ese no era el único "antojo" que tenían; una vez Allen pidió media sandia y le puso mucha cajeta; le preguntó a Lavi si quería y ambos se la acabaron bajo la atónita mirada de Miranda, Kroury y Lenalee.

Claro, respecto al sexo...no habían tenido una relación completa desde la noche que Lavi le propuso matrimonio al albino; solo había tenido caricias, besos y una que otra mordida (**NdlA:** XD De Allen para Lavi ehh eso es otro de sus antojos XDD) pero nada mas; pues Allen había tenido bochornos y muy poco deseo pero eso era lo de menos.

No solo la rutina sexual, el humor y la comida habían cambiando, también Allen; su piel al igual que su pelo se volvieron muy suaves y brillantes, su cuerpo se había vuelto mas delgado, con forma y su rostro había cambiado, los pómulos se llenaron y se redondearon, su barbilla se suavizo, su cara se volvió mas redonda; pero el gran cambio se notaba en sus ojos, tenían un brillo diferente, uno especial, era un brillo de felicidad mezclado con otro…misterioso, como si guardara un secreto, un hermoso secreto.

…

-Basta; haces cosquillas.

-Lo siento.

Allen estaba acostado en la cama de Lavi y este tenia recargada su mejilla en el vientre que le murmuraba y acariciaba.

-Bebé…ya quiero verte ¿a quien te parecerás más? A tu mami o a mí-

-No lo sabremos aun, lo que podríamos imaginar es que será muy bonito ¿no crees?-Allen acaricio el rojo cabello de su pareja.

-Cierto, con un padre como yo seria todo un galán...Pero también seria hermosos si se parece a ti, eres muy guapo amor.

-Gracias-Allen se sonrojo, no estaba acostumbrado del todo a todos los cumplidos que Lavi le decía.- Ven acuéstate a mi lado, anda.

-Voy- termino de acariciar al bultito lo beso; subió besar a su prometido en los labios se acostó a su lado y lo abrazó.

-Te quiero Allen…-Lavi olía ese perfume que hacia a SU albino tan especial, suave como una brisa marina, pero adictiva, como el chocolate (**NdlA: **O el café!!!)-lo quiero a ti y al bebe; es…es como un sueño echo realidad.

-...Lavi...

-Si es en serio; desde que era pequeño…veía a las familias felices, riendo; yo como Bookman que era no podía comparar eso conmigo, al único que realmente creí como mi familia fue a Panda, pero sentía que no era igual; ya a los 16 años comencé a coquetear con cualquier chica que me encontraba e incluso bese a varias, jejeje pero no, no sentía algo tan especial...Como lo estoy sintiendo ahora, a tu lado; cuando te bese por primera vez, cuando te hice mío, cuando me dijeron la gran noticia del bebe; nunca había sentido tanta felicidad...ya e cumplido mi sueño...y lo mejor lo e cumplido a lado de la persona que amo...Te Amo Allen, te amo-abrazo un poco mas fuerte al albino cuando sintió la camisa húmeda por el llanto de su pareja- gracias, gracias por darme la familia que siempre quise por...-Allen lo interrumpió con un beso.

-Ya no sigas...me hiciste llorar- Allen volvió a besarlo- Yo debería de agradecerte; nunca me imagine a mi mismo besando a nadie como lo hacemos tu y yo; tampoco me imagine teniendo sexo de...de esa forma- un leve color carmín apareció.- inclusive nunca me imagine como papá y como mamá menos, pero todo eso lo puedo vivir por ti; gracias.

Se besaron suavemente sintiendo la textura de los labios del otro.

-Sube- el pelirrojo jalo al menor para que se acercara mas

-No...Lavi el bebe...

-Va a estar bien.

Allen no se hizo del rogar y volvió a besarlo; los dientes entrechocaban con suavidad; ambos giraron sobre la cama hasta que...

-Ahh!!

La cama se les termino y ambos se encontraban tirados en el piso.

-Allen!!Estas bien? te lastimaste?

-No, tú amortiguaste el golpe jeje.

El albino estaba encima de Lavi de nuevo (**NdlA:** No preguntes como) y dejando a un lado eso y aun estando en el piso el menor se apodero de nuevo de los labios del pelirrojo; y este lo dejo hacer; así pasaron unos minutos hasta que, repentinamente se separaron, o bueno el albino empujo bruscamente al pelirrojo y antes de que este pudiera decirle algo, Allen tapándose la boca, se levanto rápidamente y echo a correr hacia el baño...al cual llego justo a tiempo a vomitar.

Allen estaba aun inclinado en el excusado cuando alguien toco la puerta.

-Amor…estas bien?

-Si lo estoy, ahora salgo.

La puerta de abrió y apareció el albino, algo pálido.

-Oye Lavi no te…

-Lo siento-el pelirrojo abrazo a su pareja, creo que debería de hacerte caso-soltó uno de sus brazos y llevo su mano al vientre de Allen- lo siento bebe; te lastime? Te hice algo yo...

-Lavi no te preocupes; es solo un mareo matutino, no pasa nada.-le acaricio la mejilla.

-Seguro?

-Segurísimo, solo déjame lavarme la boca y regresamos…si?

-Bueno.

A pesar de que aun era de mañana (9-10) la pareja regreso a la habitación del pelirrojo **(3)**.

-¿Quieres algo de la cocina? Podemos bajar con Jerry ya vez que él se la vive ahí.-le dijo Lavi a Allen ya acomodados de nuevo en la habitación.

-No, no quiero; quiero quedarme aquí contigo y seguir.-Allen le acaricio la barbilla (**NdlA: **la sexy, suave y lampiña barbilla O.o te envidio Allen-chan XD)

-En donde nos quedamos?-le dijo Lavi fingiendo inocencia.

-Allen lo miro con unos grandes ojos grises y con dulzura volvió a besar a pelirrojo.

-En esto…

No vasto ninguna otra palabra, Lavi se abalanzó a su pareja correspondiendo sus besos, mientras sus manos recorrían el pecho del albino por encima de la ropa y bajaba cada vez más; los jadeos no se hicieron esperar en el albino y este soltó un gemido cuando sintió los dedos de su prometido en su muslo interno muy cerca de su miembro.

-Lo siento Allen…pero no puedo…evitarlo.

Allen solo abrazo a Lavi más fuerte y le susurro.

-Hazlo, solo…ah…solo ten...ten cuidado con el nene.

-Lo haré.

Lavi entre abrió, la camisa de Allen y beso tiernamente el pecho, mientras una de sus manos ya estaba en su trasero la otra seguía desabotonando y quitando el resto de ropa, que le quedaba al albino.

Volvieron a besarse con intensidad, con anhelo, el no tener sexo en las dos últimas semanas les había afectado mucho a ambos, pues tan acostumbrados al sexo casi diario (excepto cuando les asignaba misiones separadas.) que su cuerpo de cierta forma les pedía, aun que fuera un poquito de placer; en especial a Allen, una parte el decía que no pero otra le exigía mas y mas.

Lavi comenzaba a hacerle una marca al albino en el pecho izquierdo y este no paraba de jadear mientras acariciaba la espalda del pelirrojo cuando se abrió la puerta de la habitación.

-Oiga chicos que prefieren, lilis **(4) **blancas y rosas rojas o rosas blancas y rojas; yo preferiría las li...KYAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Era Lenalee, que había entrado viendo el portapapeles que traía entre las manos y al ver a la pareja había soltado el grito; una parte de ella quería sacar la cámara fotográfica y obligarlos a hacer muchas poses e insinuaciones raras para luego venderlas por internet, pero la parte que aun tenia un poco de moral (como hermana del supervisor), se disculpo y salió corriendo de la habitación antes que los chicos le dijeran algo (aunque su Inner no le iba a perdonar)

**Continuara….**

Hola!!! Que tal? La verdad esto (lo de la intromisión de Leenale) iba a hacer muchísimo antes (en el primer lemon) pero decidí ponerlo hasta ahora, bueno, actualizo rápido ya que mañana no voy a la U (va a ver un fin de semana llllllllllaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrgggggggggooooooooo en toda la extensión de la palabra) lo iba a subir ayer pero me fui a una convención y hoy me obligaron a ir a ver lo de un examen (de mi hermano) por lo que apenas lo estoy poniendo; el otro capi (con un poco de suerte) estará el miércoles y las idioteces (como yo le digo a este relleno) acabara al final del 6to capitulo (venda lo bueno *.*); ya, ya basta de tonterías...

**(1)**El wasabi es una planta que la utilizan como condimento en Japón, puede tener muchas presentaciones por que al ser muy caro, difícil de producir y escaso, usan sustitutos en tubos o en polvos que se les agrega agua.

**(2)** En la información oficial de la serie Lavi odia el wasabi.

**(3) **La habitación de Lavi es mucho más grande, por que la compartía con Bookman.

**(4)** Las lilis son una especie de flor (para verlas solo googlea la palabra lili XD)

**Agradecimientos: deskdraik: **Hola, gracias por tu review, ya como ves me tarde un poquito en subirlo, espero que te guste. Saludos!!! Me comentas que te gusto y que no, quiero que todas/os estén felices con el fic. **Azula Uchiha: **jeje que gran apoyo, por personas como tu me anima a continuar la historia, muchísimas gracias!!!! **Aishiteru-sama: **Sigo sintiéndome honrada con tus reviews, que bueno que te hay gustado y si yo también quiero un usagi como Lavi, jeje que buena idea me diste, pero sabes que? eso de que lo secuestren y que lo entrene para que este en contra de sus padres lo creo muy cruel. Pobre bebe, pobre Allen, pobre Lavi, no podría hacerlos sufrir tanto, es su primer nene, el pequeño no se merece eso...pero muchísimas gracias con tu review, tengo pensado que... Lavi no sea el Lavi indicado, un cambio que hará que Allen por poco y pierda... en el 2do la propia orden estará en contra de ellos...perdón por no poder poner las ideas completas pero esto es un pequeño adelanto si no diría todo, jeje no me mates por esto, ni por lo de Leenale pero es una chica que le gusta el yaoi, solo quiere ayudar, todo saldrá bien. Lo prometo!!!!

Y a ti por leer este fic. Muchas gracias.


	6. Jarabe

**Thank you for this blessing**

**Capitulo 6.**

**Jarabe.**

**(LEMON)**

•◘**.****Laven.****•**

**Diclaimer**: Ninguno de los personajes de -Man son míos pertenecen a Katsura Hoshiro yo solo los uso para diversión y entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.

**Advertencias del capitulo: **Va a ver un poco de...Lavi Uke, o un Lavi controladito (como lo vea cada una); claro según yo.

**Nota:** Espero que no me maten por lo que pasó; la explicación esta abajo ¡¡¡PIEDAD!!! Decidí terminar lo que comencé. ^^ (Por varias peticiones) No afectara la continuidad de la historia que les había dicho (a algunas).

**PD: **(No escuches Mago de Oz y a AC/DC si escribes un fic ¬//¬)

Allen miro como la china salía de la habitación y trato de parar al pelirrojo.

-No, no Lavi ahhh te...tenemos que hablar...con Lena.

-Ya no puedo detenerme...Allen- Lavi lo miro a los ojos- lo siento...luego la buscamos, por favor.

Lavi besó al pequeño con suavidad antes de que el otro dijera algo y volvió a bajar rozando con los labios la pequeña marca rojiza que hace unos momentos le había hecho; en unas cuantas horas ese manchón se pondría morado, se acerco hacia los pezones que aun estaban "dormidos" y tomando uno entre sus labios comenzó a succionarlo y jalarlo suavemente lo que hizo que al sentir los movimientos con el aliento cálido del pelirrojo este comenzara a ponerse duro.

-Lavi...basta, ya- el albino tenía de nuevo entre sus dedos el suave cabello del pelirrojo que acariciaba de acuerdo a que tanto placer sentía.

-No; espera...tengo una idea.

-Ehh? Cual?

Lavi no dijo nada mas, comenzó a bajar el pantalón de Allen y lo tiro a un lado de la cama, dejándolo en ropa interior; luego con las yemas de los dedos (como sabe que le gusta a Allen) recorrió todo el abdomen del ojigris haciendo que este cerrara los ojos al sentir una corriente de placer por toda su columna vertebrar mientras soltaba varios jadeos...pero luego no sintió nada, ni una caricia ni un beso, abrió los ojos y ya no había ningún usagi encima de el, poco a poco de sus ojos comenzaron a salir pequeñas lagrimas de tristeza; ¿Qué idea había tenido Lavi que lo dejo asi, semi-desnudo, alborotado, desilusionado, adolorido, con un incomodo problema entre las piernas y embarazado **(1).**

Estaba a punto de irse de ahí cuando de un lado de la cama aparecieron un par de orejas rojas, las orejas del conejo que le había regalado Lavi.

Allen se asomo para tomar al usagi cuando vio que debajo de este acostado en el piso se encontraba Lavi que le sonreía.

-Lavi!!- el albino se hecho para atrás de la sorpresa mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas.-que pasó, porque?...Baka!!!

Allen golpeo en la cabeza al pelirrojo cuando este se asomo por la orilla de la cama y se soltó a llorar de nuevo, a Lavi le salió un chichón entre su peli rojo, que no le dio importancia al ver a su uke llorando, se levanto y se sentó a lado de su pequeño y lo abrazo.

-Perdóname corazón, perdóname.

-No, nada de eso; cómo pudiste? Allen trataba de evitar el abrazo golpeando con los puños el pecho de Lavi, pero este no cedió.

-Allen yo...

-Nada, cállate-aun salían lagrimas de los ojos de Allen.

Allen-el pelirrojo puso la mano en la barbilla SU uke y la levanto.

-Te dije que te calla...-el albino fue interrumpido por los labios de Lavi y estos hicieron que se calmara.

Cuando Lavi se separo lo primero que dijo fue.

-Lo siento mucho Amor; pero tuve que ir por algo.

-Pues...la próxima vez ya tenlo a la mano.-Allen estaba sonrojado al darse cuenta de todo el show que estaba haciendo; evitaba mirar a Lavi a los ojos.

-Si lo se lo siento.

-No soy yo el que debería de disculparse; estoy haciendo tantas estupideces.-Allen recargo su cabeza en el pecho de Lavi y este lo rodeo con sus brazos.

-No te disculpes, es el embarazo, estoy seguro.

.......... minutos de silencio.

-Lavi ¿Qué fuiste a buscar?- Allen aun estaba entre los brazos del pelirrojo.

-Ah, esto.

-Allen miro lo que Lavi le mostraba.

-Es jarabe?

-Sip.

Allen se separo del pelirrojo y lo miro extrañado, este le regreso la mirada con una sonrisa.

-Si no te molesta, quedar pegajoso y ensuciar un poco las sabanas...podemos usarlo.

-Ehh??

Lavi se acerco y sensualmente le susurro al oído.

-Tú...entiendes.

Por toda contestación el albino soltó un jadeo.

-¿Eso es un sí?

Allen sonrojado asintió una sola vez con la cabeza, el pelirrojo le bastó y beso al peli plata seductoramente mientras pasaba sus manos por toda la espalda.

Jadeos incontenibles salían de la boca entretenida de Allen, que a los pocos minutos se separaron con la sensación de la legua del otro aun en su boca.

-Lavi…espera

-Ahora qué?

-Chibi-kun; déjame ponerlo en el buro.

-Chibi???.-..ah

Allen tomo al conejo-clon de Lavi que aun estaba en la cama y lo puso a un lado.

-No quiero que se ensucie.

-Como lo vamos a hacer nosotros?-una sonrisa picara apareció en la cara de Lavi.

-Uhh algo asi.

El pelirrojo hizo que Allen se acostara de nuevo y siguió besándolo muy lentamente, su lengua jugueteaba muy lentamente, era mucho más exaltante.

-Ahh ahh Lav...vi….

-Aguanta….

Con lentitud Lavi destapo el jarabe y vertió un poco en una comisura de los labios de su pareja y siguió bajando, haciendo un pequeño camino hasta el ombligo.

-O...oye te...te falto aquí.-Allen señalo su boca.

-Pensé que no querrías- El ojiverde sonrió y dejo caer un abundante chorro del jarabe en la boca de Allen, luego se inclino y comenzó a lamer (aun con la botella en la mano) este se quedo quieto mientras sentía la textura de la lengua de Lavi, luego por la falta de oxigeno se separaron, aun tenían sus bocas unidas por delgados hilos de saliva y espeso jarabe.

Allen jalo del cuello al pelirrojo y lo beso, Lavi le siguió el juego; de cierta forma ambos tenían un extraño presentimiento y trataban de calmarlo entreteniéndose con la lengua del otro. Allen se estremeció en un momento determinado cuando la lengua del pelirrojo toco el inicio de su garganta.

Lavi al sentir el estremecimiento salió de la boca de Allen y comenzó a recorrer el camino de jarabe lamiéndolo y succionando pequeñas partes de la blanca piel de Allen, mientras sus manos siguieron acariciando el miembro a través del bóxer con lentitud.

-Ahh ah La...vi estas...frio.

Gemidos, suspiros y jadeos salían de la boca de Allen e iban aumentando conforme Lavi bajaba más a la entrepierna.

-Lavi...ah ah...ven dame…damelo.

-Que?- el pelirrojo volvía a estar entretenido con uno de los pezones.

-El jarabe…ah

-...-Lavi le entrego la botella sin dejar de chupetear el pecho del albino.

-Ya...Lavi me...me toca.

El pelirrojo libero el pecho de su pareja y este tomo control dejando a un lado el jarabe mientras desabotonaba la camiseta, recorría el cuello apiñonado rozándolo solo con los labios. Lavi se estremecía levemente lo que le gustaba de Allen era la ternura y suavidad con la que lo acariciaba, le agradaba mucho aunque su orgullo de Seme le impedía hacer algún otro ruidito (Dícese: gemidos, jadeos, quejidos de placer etc. etc.) pero a veces el placer ganaba...

-Ah Allen...baja...más...

Una pequeña risita salió de Allen, era muy raro que Lavi le pidiera algo así, (**NdlA: **Dijo raro más no imposible) pero le gustaba y complació a su prometido bajando a su pecho besándolo y lamiendo suavemente.

Lavi sonreía mientras acariciaba el blanco pelo de su pareja, sentía con claridad las caricias que le hacia, parecía que Allen tenia un nuevo antojo pues pronto comenzó a asentir las manos inquietas del albino manoseando su entre pierna y quitando su pantalón; tan pronto como el miembro de Lavi se sintió libre del estorbo la erección se noto contrala tela de la ropa interior; Allen al darse cuenta apretó levemente el pequeño bultito y comenzó a "jugar" con el.

En ese momento el orgullo de Seme de Lavi se tambaleo por un segundo...

Graves gemidos comenzaron a salir de la boca del pelirrojo; ¿qué diablos le estará haciendo Allen? Se sentía tan bien... quería que siguiera; sintió con mas fuerza como su miembro quería salir.

-Allen...sácalo...ah sácalo...

El albino le quito el bóxer y el miembro del pelirrojo estaba erecto a todo lo que daba, el albino lo tomo entre sus manos y lamio la punta mientras apretaba la base y comenzaba a subir y a bajar; luego de unos minutos cambio; una mano fue a la punta y acaricio el prepucio mientras la boca fue hacia el cuerpo de pene que mordió y lamio con cuidado.

-Ahh...Allen...-el pelirrojo suspiraba y susurraba el nombre de su pareja quedamente, un poco de su orgullo regreso, pero no podía hacer nada en contra del placer que sentía; de pronto sintió algo húmedo que cayó cerca de su miembro (y que no tenia nada que ver con el liquido pre eyaculatorio)-eh...Allen, a...amor que o...ocurre?.

Allen dejo de acariciar a Lavi y solo lo miro, pequeñas lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

-Duele...duele y no puedo...

-... ah

Lavi se sentó bajo el bóxer del albino hasta las rodillas y lo beso, sentía su propia esencia en aquellos delgados labios.

-Hazlo Lavi…

-Ehh?

Hazlo, por favor.

Lavi miro esos hermosos ojos grises que tenían un brillo encantador y suplicante, no dijo nada solo unió de nuevo sus labios delicadamente.

Lavi despego sus labios y comenzó a jalar el bóxer para quitarlo completamente.

-Acuéstate...vamos

Allen sonrió y se recostó encima de las almohadas mientras Lavi le lamia el vientre y (medio) subía encima de este.

-Voy...voy a empezar...

Allen solo asintió y cerró los ojos al sentir el miembro de Lavi en su entrada.

-Allen...Allen

-Que...Ahh

-Abrázame.

El ojigris extendió sus brazos aun con los ojos cerrados y solo cuando sintió el pecho de Lavi encima del suyo enredo sus brazos alrededor y el pelirrojo este lo levantó para que Allen quedara sentado, de forma que era penetrado de forma mas vertical, el cambio en la penetración y lo brusco de esta, hizo que Allen comenzar a gemir de placer.

-Lo siento-le dijo quedamente Lavi al oído-No te lastime verdad??

-No...No pero...ahah...se sintió...bi...en

-Li...listo?

-Si

Lavi comenzó el vaivén, Allen abrazó fuertemente la espalda de su pareja mientras sentía como lo empalaban; comenzaba a sentir como Lavi golpeaba su próstata.

-La...vi...espe...ahh...ra.

El pelirrojo obedeció y detuvo un momento el movimiento, tiempo que aprovecho Allen para alcanzar la botella de jarabe; la destapo y vertió el líquido entre ambos cuerpos, momentos después comenzó a lamer un poco del jarabe del pecho que Lavi y l susurro.

-Pu...Puedes conti...nuar....

Y Lavi volvió a iniciar las estocadas mientras el albino limpiaba todo el jarabe lamiendo la suave piel de su pareja y pezones de Lavi; en los momentos de mas placer, cuando Lavi llegaba a "ese punto" Allen incluso llegaba a morderlo, lo que hacia que aumentara el placer...

Ya cuando estaban ambos cerca del clímax Lavi (que aun se estaba aguantando las ganas de eyacular) mordió el lóbulo de la oreja de su pequeño.

-Allen...ahora que eres mí prometido...nadie tiene derecho a tocarte o... hacerte lo que te estoy haciendo ahora...bueno....al menos que tú se lo pidas...a quien sea....

-Nun...ca dejaría...que ah alguna otra persona me tocara....que no fueras tú.

-Je eso quería escuchar...-El pelirrojo aumento el movimiento para hacer las penetraciones mas profundas y Allen aumento los gemidos...

-Lavi!!!ahh me...me vengo.

-Hazlo...

En medio de un gran gemido el menor se vino entre los vientres de ambos, mientras que el pelirrojo se vino dentro de Allen.

-Amor...Estas llorando...dime la...verdad...te lastime?

-No es eso...solo quédate...a mi lado.-Allen pego su cabeza al hombro de Lavi, por lo que su voz sonada amortiguada.

-Que?

-Que...quédate a mi lado...-Allen lo abrazo –por favor...no quiero que nadie me deje...de nuevo...

-No lo hare...no te dejare ni a ti, ni al bebé, ni a los demás **(2)**....lo prometo...

Ambos se quedaron en silencio Lavi aun no salía del interior del menor, pero no parecía importarles, el pelirrojo comenzó a acariciar a Allen, empezando por la coronilla, luego a la frente, delineando la nariz, bajando a su labios que beso con ternura; las palabras de Allen le dejaron un sabor amargo en la boca, era doloroso pensar que ese chico el que en esos momentos estaba abrazando con todo el amor que tenia y que estaba por darle una familia (**NdlA: **o el inicio de una familia), de pequeño antes de conocer a su "padre" y después de que este muriera **(3)** no sintió nada de lo que esta viviendo ahora, no tenia familia y no pudo sentir el amor que cualquier niño debería de sentir desde bebes...por eso lo protegía, eso es lo que cualquier familia haría; por eso le hacia arrumacos**(4)** a su bebé, no quería que sintiera lo que su madre (y el mismo) habían pasado; por eso amaba a Allen, quería darle todo el amor que no había tenido de niño....

-Lavi...ya...por favor...podrías-Allen lo miro.

-Eh?

-Podrías...Tú sabes....

-Así claro...

Lavi salió de interior del albino y lo abrazó

-Te quiero Allen, te amo, nunca lo olvides...

.....................Minutos de silencio.....................

-Etto Lavi....-Allen acaricio el pecho de Lavi.

-Que....

-Hay que vestirnos y picar **(5)** algo no? Luego podremos ducharnos....

-Bueno, tu ya comiste algo...pero yo que?-Lavi hizo un puchero fingido y Allen se sonrojo a mas no poder.

-Lo...lo...siento...pe...pero...

-No Allen, estoy jugando, no te preocupes, entiendo...toma- le entregó parte de su ropa.

Allen se limpio el semen (o mejor dicho SU semen) y el jarabe que aun tenia, con una toalla y se la paso a Lavi mientras se vestía (o al menos se ponía el bóxer).

.....

-Listo!!-Allen ya había terminado de vestirse y se había acostado de nuevo-Oye Lavi pásame un panecillo. **(6)**

-De mi compartimiento?

-Sip

-Toma...-Le entrega el panecillo y se acuesta a su lado.

Allen se pego mas a el.

-Oye...Lavi

-Uhh-Lavi mordisqueaba una galleta.

-No...No tienes un presentimiento?

-Un presentimiento?-repitió Lavi con la boca aun llega de galleta-....si algo así

Allen lo miro, Lavi dejo de comer, el panecillo ya había desparecido; se veían el uno al otro, con un poco de desconcierto; Allen veía las fracciones de Lavi, cuadradas, pero finas, sus hermosos ojos verdes, sus delgados labios...

**toc toc**

Alguien toco la puerta, el pelirrojo se levantó y la abrió; era Komui.

-Ehh Bueno días; Lavi emmm necesito hablar contigo y con Allen, por favor.

-Claro-Lavi si hizo a un lado y lo dejo pasar.

-Hola Komui...ocurre algo?-Allen estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama.

-Emmm bueno Allen-kun...esteeee ocurrió algo

-Que?

-Tienes que irte Lavi...-Komui titubeaba –a una misión...larga.

La pareja se miro de nuevo, Lavi muy sorprendido y Allen aterrado.

Así que por eso era el presentimiento....

**Continuara.....**

**Hola….**etto, espero que no me maten, jeje pero se me juntaron muchas, cosas con eso del día de la madre, el cumpleaños de mi madre y una fiesta de por aquí, sin contar con todas las cosas de la U.

Jeje las recompensare con el siguiente capitulo pues va a ver lemon de nuevo y ya se como se va a llamar.

Bueno espero que les haya gustado, y cualquier cosas ya saben que para eso estoy aquí-

**(1)**Creo que exagere un poco, jeje

**(2)**Los demás...son los hijos que vienen.

**(3)**Yo creo que en la época en que estaba con Cross no cuenta como "familia"

**(4)**Arrumacos, caricias, mimos etc.

**(5)**No es comer, es solo comer poco una fruta, principalmente (se supone que deben ser 5 comidas al día, el desayuno, la comida, la cena y entre desayuno y cena un pequeño entremés)

**(6)**Panecillo, o panque.

**Agradecimientos: deskdraik: **bueno, gracias por tu reviews, jeje me dijiste lo del café, jeje bueno yo por el contrario me encanta el café!!! Y bueno es una nota de la autora así que esas si quieres, no las leas jeje. Cuídate mucho, a ver que te parece el lemon. **Gintoki-s Girl: **Ohh lo siento mucho por la tardanza, jeje que bueno que te guste leerme, y bueno yo también adoro como se ven juntos, son tan melosos...oye? crees que exagero con la miel? Debería de bajarle? Tu que opinas? Y bueno con las cosas candentes, tal vez este no este mucho; pero el que sigue estará mejor; con decirte que va a hacer en la ducha. Jeje saludos cuídate mucho!!!


	7. Capitulo extra: Feliz Cumpleaños!

**Thank you for this blessing**

**(Capitulo extra) **

**Feliz Cumpleaños!**

•◘**.Laven.****•**

**Dedicado a Lavi! (Inner: eso que ¬¬) por su cumpleaños. (Inner: mejor tarde que nunca.)**

**Nota: **Lo que esta entre "" son pensamientos.

-Ah ah Lavi La...vi-el pequeño y menudo cuerpo de Allen comenzaba a tener fuertes descargas de placer al sentir como el duro y erecto pene de su pareja lo empalaba una y otra vez por su trasero-Bas...ta ah ah.

-Tranquilo am...or falta po...co-le dijo un agitado Lavi.

-Lo se...ah ah mas-gimió fuerte y desesperado el menor al sentir como Lavi golpeaba su próstata. Y el pelirrojo sonrió, ampliamente al oír esa petición tan placentera y la obedeció sin rechistar, tomo la delgada cadera de Allen y lo empalo mas fuerte...haciendo que Allen estrujara fuertemente las sabanas que tenia entre sus manos y acallara un poco el fuerte gemido que salió de su garganta mordiendo la almohada que tenia enfrente, y el inminente orgasmo llego para Allen pocas estocadas después, llevándose consigo a su pareja por la contracción del ano al llegar al orgasmo...

Y así se quedaron unos minutos aun unidos esperando a que el placer desapareciera poco a poco y cuando paso, Lavi salió de su albino y comenzó a besar la desnuda espalda que este le mostraba aun p0elada de sudor mientras una mano juguetona bajo a la entre pierna y tomaba el miembro aun mojado de semen de Allen, limpiándolo con los dedos haciendo que le menor se moviera incomodo y aun excitado.

-Tranquilo ya voy a acabar- le dijo consoladoramente el pelirrojo al otro mientras efectivamente la mano juguetona ya se encontraba en la boca de su dueño lamiendo la (aun) tibia semilla de Allen-"uhh muy buena comida de cumpleaños...mejor que un pastel. Pero aun no esta completa..."

Y subiéndose completamente al cuerpo albino se dirigió hacia los labios de Allen quien acepto la boca de su `pelirrojo aun con el sabor del semen y un poquito mas satisfecho Lavi se tendió a lado de Allen mientras lo abrazaba y el menor no le dijo nada, solo beso tiernamente la barbilla del menor y se apretó mas contra el, mientras los minutos pasaban y los dos respiraciones se acompasaban Allen pensaba...en el joven que estaba junto a el , ese bello joven al que amaba con todo su ser y que daría lo que fuera por permanecer así juntos.

Allen sonrió al sentir como el pelirrojo lo abrazaba y susurraban unas palabras inentendibles indicando que este ya estaba más dormido que despierto; el menor suspiro débilmente mientras olía la suave esencia que tenia el pelirrojo, era embriagadora y la adoraba. También recordó otros momentos que el aroma le hacia recordar...

Como la primera vez que la olio tan cerca, fue cuando Lavi le declaro su amor en 5to semestre de preparatoria y lo beso de lleno en la boca "justo entre el edificio Q y R" recordó el albino.

Y por si fuera poco cerca de un grupito de chicas que lanzaron un chillido al verlos. Y desde ese día fueron inseparables...lo amaba.

Luego recordaba el momento cuando supo que es olor podría ser sinónimo de placentero y un buen afrodisiaco y sonrió, con ese joven había perdido la virginidad, había aprendido que era (y como hacer) un beso húmedo, que tanto placer se pude tener con la próstata, que no tenia que acercarse a las chavas que se hacen llamar fan yaoi, que puede se igual de excitante un beso o caricia que un frotamiento y un sinfín de cosas mas.

Allen levanto la cabeza y con un poco de esfuerzo beso tiernamente la garganta de su pareja justo cuando sonaba el reloj indicando que eran las 12 de la noche y al momento Lavi se despertó un poco y Allen lo recibió con una sonrisa.

-Me debes algo-susurro el pelirrojo.

-Lo se- el albino se acerco a la cara de Lavi y como cada 10 de Agosto da la media noche desde hace ya poco mas de 5 años se besaron largo y tendido hasta que la falta de oxigeno los obligo a separarse un poco aunque esto no impidió que Allen susurrara.

-Feliz Cumpleaños Lavi.

-Gracias...Allen, te amo.

Y se besaron de nuevo suavemente con ternura...con amor.

**Fin.**

Hola! Este capitulo es por el cumpleaños de Lavi espero que les haya gustado y bueno decidí ponerlo aquí para explicar el porque de tan grande atraso que he tenido en esta historia, pero primero los agradecimientos.

**Desdraik: **Gracias por apoyarme en todo esto de los niños. **Aishiteru-sama: **Gracias sigue siendo un honor que me comentes (llora llora) Bueno no va a pasar nada con Tikk lo prometo.(*alza la mano derecha y al izquierda la pone en el corazón*) **Gintoki-s girl **Jeje si ya sabia que me ibas a decir que lo dejara así de caliente, bueno espero que no me mates por el largo atraso. **Azula Uchiha: **Que bueno que te gusto el lemon...saludos.

Bueno ahora si pudo decir el atraso; pues es debido a la escuela...además mi horario cambio mucho (por mas clases extracurriculares) así que tengo menos horas libres y de sueño, pero tratare de actualizar pronto, del capitulo 7 de esta historia ya casi esta; solo falta terminar el lemon, así que espero entiendan.

Gracias por la gran espera que están haciendo.

**Seiko Matsuzawa.**


	8. Despedida

**Thank you for this blessing**

**Capitulo 7.**

**Despedida.**

•◘**.Laven.** **•**

**Diclaimer**: Ninguno de los personajes de -Man son míos pertenecen a Katsura Hoshiro yo solo los uso para diversión y entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.

**Nota:** Pequeña aparición de OC, pero no intervendrán mucho

-Pero por qué Komui?

-No hay muchos exorcistas...no tenemos abasto.

-Pe...Pero que tal larga va a hacer?

-Solo es una misión de reconocimiento, no creo que hay muchos peligros pero puede durar de 15 días a un mes.

-A un mes¡-Allen tenía ya cumplidos los 2 meses de embarazo, si la predicción de Komui era cierta, la parte más esperada del embarazo (cuando se comienza a notar la barriga) se la perdería!

-E...es tu última palabra?-le pregunto Lavi con voz inexpresiva.

-Si, lo siento...tienen hasta mañana pera despedirse...

Komui se levanto y salió de la habitación dejando a la pareja con mucho que hablar.

Allen se dejo caer al piso con suavidad, unas lagrimas salían de las orbes grises.

-Lavi...debes ir...-Allen trató de que su voz no temblara tanto-se...se supone que estamos aquí para salvar la alma de todos esos akumas...

-Primero debo salvarte a ti; parece que te va a dar un ataque.

-Lo siento...p...pero no...Puedo...evitarlo te...te vas a ir...lo que me preocupa es que...te...te pase algo...

Lavi beso los labios de Allen para callarlo, mientras acariciaba una de las mejillas y bajaba al cuello, al terminar una única lagrima resbalo por la mejilla de Allen.

-Es la única forma de calmarte.

-Si...creo que sí.

-Que te parece si vamos a comer.-El pelirrojo abrazo al pequeño.

-De acuerdo.

Lavi ayudo al menor a pararse y salieron al comedor; por suerte no se encontraron con la china y al llegar a su destino vieron que Komui tenía razón...solo se encontraban Jerry, sus ayudantes, unos cuantos exorcistas y buscadores. Lavi tratando de hacer olvidar a Allen su próxima e inminente partida le acariciaba la coronilla mientras iban hacia donde se encontraba Jerry; Cuando terminaron de pedir su orden de comida y agradecérselo a Jerry fueron hacia la mesa mas apartada y solitaria del comedor.

-Lavi que ocurre?

-Nada te traje hasta acá para hacer esto-El pelirrojo beso violentamente al albino mientras lo abrazaban posesivamente

-La...vi ah aquí...no...Susurro Allen con las mejillas ardiendo.

-Por que no?-Lavi continuo besando con rápidos roces mientras sus manos las movía frenéticamente apretando la ropa y bajando mas, cuando beso el inicio del cuello.

-Ah…-De algún modo esa forma tan desesperada en que Lavi lo besaba y acariciaba lo hacía estremecer y desear mas-La...ah...vi.

-Espera...ya viene Jerry...-le susurro el pelirrojo al oído y lo separo un poco mientras entrelazaban sus manos.

-Muy bien aquí les dejos la comida.

-Gracias Jerry-Lavi espero hasta que el cocinero desapareció y volvió a abrazar y besar a Allen, este solo jadeaba suavemente...

-Que...te parece si...salimos después...de comer...

-Ah...a donde?

-Al pueblo.

-De ah acuerdo ah pero...ah hay que comer...si?

Así que se separaron Lavi lo miro tiernamente y se pusieron a comer...a pesar de que estaban comiendo Lavi acariciaba con el dorso de la mano la mejilla de Allen, este solo le daba una hermosa sonrisa a cambio.

Ya cuando acabaron de comer aprovecharon que Komui estaba en el comedor le pidieron permiso para salir de la orden, que este concedió.

-Vámonos.-Lavi tomo del la mano a Allen y lo llevo hacia la salida.

...

Ya afuera con el solo en alto y alrededor de muchas tiendas, callejones y casas, la pareja se veía muy tranquila; el pueblo ya estaba en movimiento, había mujeres que iban por la leche llevando con ellas a sus pequeños hijos pegados a su falda, o barriendo la entrada de su casa; los hombres cargaban bultos o terminando de abrir sus negocios; los niños mayores corrían de aquí para allá mientras trataban de zafarse de las obligaciones que le pedían sus madres.

Allen miraba las tiendas cuando sintió un golpecito en las piernas y oyó un llanto, lo que lo hizo mirar hacia abajo y vio a un niño de pequeño de entre dos o tres años de edad que lo miraba con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, al parecer el niño había chocado con Allen por accidente.

-Lo siento mucho pequeñito-Allen se acerco al niño-te lastime?

El albino acaricio la coronilla del pequeño; tenía un cabello color paja muy bonito y unos grandes ojos miel, el niño negó con la cabeza, y las lagrimas desaparecieron pero vio a Allen con curiosidad al parecer el pequeño le tomo confianza al albino.

-Que ocurre?-pregunto Allen con extrañeza cuando sintió la penetrante mirada del menor.

-Pelo-el niño le señalo el cabello.

-Hola pequeñito-Lavi que había dejado atrás a Allen cuando este choco con el pequeño regreso para ver qué era lo que pasaba.

El niño le miro señalo su cara.

-Parshe.

-Si mira un parche.

-Oye pequeñito y tu mamá?

-Mamá...mamá!-estirón sus bracitos a Allen y después señalo hacia uno de los negocios.

-Esta haya tu mamá?

-Shi- volvió a extender sus bracitos a Allen.

-Quieres que te cargue...?

-Shi- repitió el niño impacientándose.

-De...de acuerdo.-Allen tomo al niño y lo cargo en sus brazos.

Lavi solo lo miro, en unos cuantos mese se podría imaginar al albino con un bebe en brazos, pelirrojo y muy lindo. De solo pensar en eso lo hacía sentir dichoso y emocionado.

-Lavi me acompañas?

-Así claro-no iba a dejar a su Mo...digo Amor solo a merced de unas mujeres masoquistas** (1)**

Se fueron caminando con el niño en brazos hacia la tienda señalada en donde estaba una mujer abrazada tora.

-No lo encuentro Margaret le dije que se quedar a mi lado...

-Dis...disculpe señora-Allen miro a la mujer joven que estaba llorando- Este es su niño?

-Mamá, mamá-El bebe comenzó a gritar en cuanto vio a su madre

Hijo mi hijo esta aquí-la mujer saco de los brazos de Allen su hijo y lo abrazó; después miro a l pareja.-Como puedo pagarles.

-No se preocupe, déjelo así-Allen sonreía mientras el pellirrojo lo abrazaba por la cintura-Ya os amos; compromiso.

Lavi llevo a Allen hacia la puerta y salieron; no se dijeron nada y simplemente siguieron caminado, hasta que Lavi choco esta vez con sus pareja.

-Que ocurre?

-Mira

Allen señalaba una tienda donde había muchas para bebes y niños pequeños.

-Vamos a ver si?

En la tienda había un fin de cosas destinadas para un bebe; había ropa, zapatos mamilas, mamelucos, gorros, calcetines, playeras, pantaloncitos, vestidos, toallas, tinas, cremas, talco, bañeras, cunas, corralitos, mordedoras, animalitos para el baño, jabones, sonajas, y la lista seguía y seguía.

Lo que más le gusto a Allen fueron los calcetincitos, tan pequeños que había en la tienda; algunos tenían entre 4-5 cm de la punta del pie al talón; ¿tan chiquito estaría?

-Oye Lavi...-llamo el albino a su pareja-Lavi?-al oír que no contestaba volteo a ver al pelirrojo que estaba viendo un par de vertiditos con encaje.

-Lavi...-repitió el albino

-A lo siento Allen estaba viendo esto- le mostro los vestidos con una gran sonrisa-te gustan.

-Si...oye Lavi-Allen se acerco a su pareja-...que...que te gustaría que fuera?

-Cual quiera de los dos estaría bien; ya sea niño para poder jugar con él, o niña para consentirla y comprarle dulces, tu?

-Uhhh No se...pero no importa solo quiero que nazca sano-una tierna sonrisa apareció en la cara de Allen y una idéntica apareció en la de Lavi; el pelirrojo se acerco al albino y tomando entre sus manos su cara la beso, el albino rodeo la cintura de su pareja correspondiendo el beso, cuando se separaron ambos se miraron a los ojos; ninguno quiso romper el momento pero unas pequeñas lagrimas comenzaron a salir de las orbes grises. Al ver esto Lavi volvió a besarlo.

Allen miro al pelirrojo mientras este le limpiaba las mejillas a pesar de que las lágrimas seguían saliendo.

-No llores...-le susurro Lavi a su pareja-me vas a poner triste.

-Lo...siento.

Lavi abrazó al pequeño y cuando por fin regreso al mundo real vio que todas las mujeres con o sin panza; jóvenes y maduras los miraban con un brillo aterrador.

-Allen Va...vámonos.-Lavi salió corriendo con Allen detrás del antes de que algo pasara.

Ya afuera la pareja encontró un pequeño lugar en donde sentarse, en el parque junto a unos arbustos para dar un poco de privacidad.

Lavi hizo que Allen se acostara en el pasto e hizo lo mismo; mientras besaba los parpados del albino.

-No llores Allen, me vas a hacer dudar, si ir o no ir a la misión; por favor-Lavi junto su frente con la del albino-te prometo algo, no importa en donde vaya o cuando tiempo tarda; siempre Allen SIEMPRE voy a regresar contigo y con nuestros hijos.

-Lavi...en serio?...lo prometes.

-No; lo juro.

El pelirrojo se subió encima de Allen y comenzó a presionar con ayuda de sus labios la blanca piel de una mejilla del albino y siguió bajando al cuello.

-Lavi...porque...?

-Lo hago?.Quiero que sientas lo que te espera el al noche.

-Ah

-Te quiero.

Lavi ya estaba al final del cuello y quería bajar más pero tenía que recordar que es encontraba en una parque cualquiera y no podía darse el lujo de follarse a su novio.

-Lavi...

-Mande.

-Quiero un helado

-Un helado...?-Lavi se quedo frio, en estos momentos?

-Sip-Allen hizo un puchero-quiero.

-Está bien si tú quieres.-jalo al albino de las manos para que se sentara.-de que lo quieres?

-De vainilla.

-Uh espérame aquí...si?

Lavi desapareció rápidamente mientras Allen se levantaba y miraba a su alrededor, las casas con un aire rustico; los caminos adoquinados con colores cálidos; un café claro, un color durazno y un gris cenizo, adornaba las calles; Allen se quito el sudor de la frente, el sol ya comenzaba a tener más intensidad, eso y las caricias de Lavi lo hacían sentir abochornado. Decidió tumbarse de nuevo en el pasto a la sombra y estaba mirando al infinito cuando un pequeño gatito salió de entre unos arbustos y lo miro con unos ojos ambarinos; tenía el pelo de un color gris claro muy bonito con la punta de la cola, las patitas y una mancha en la frente de blanco.

-Ven pequeñín –Allen le tendió una mano al minino quien lo miro por unos segundos y se fue acercando lanzando un maullido.

Eso es ven- el gatito dejo de lo acariciaran- Te ves bien cuidado verdad? Donde estará tu dueño?

El gatito volvió a maullar se enredo junto a Allen y le ronroneo, mientras en la cara del albino apareció una triste sonrisa, le recordaba mucho cosas los gatos; ellos siempre lo acompañaban por aquellas épocas tristes en callejones obscuros cuando estaba tan cansado después de trabajar todo el día para su maestro que terminada exhausto y somnoliento en alguna calle, los gatos siempre se le acercaban a hacer un poco de compañía.

-Con que me engañas con un gato ne?

-Ahh Lavi!-El albino se asusto en cuanto su prometido llego sorpresivamente, este sonrio, traía dos botecitos de de helado en sus manos.

-Perdón si te espante amor.

-Lavi se acerco y se sentó a lado de albino mientras veía al gato –Ten toma le entrego el botecito de helado.

-Gracias, de que te compraste tu?

-De Beso de ángel…pero no sabe igual que el beso de un ángel de verdad.

-Así- le pregunto a Lavi divertido.

-Si-el pelirrojo se acerco intencionalmente y beso a su pareja pro unos segundos.

-Si es verdad...no hay comparación alguna; tus besos son perfectos, Allen.

-Cállate que me avergüenzas.

-Allen….-Lavi miro a su prometido.

-Uhh?-el albino respondió un poco pues estaba saboreando el dulce helado.

-Te quiero- el ojiverde beso y entro a la boca del albino a pesar de que aun tenía el sabor de la vainilla.

Después del helado y de que el gato desapareciera de nuevo la pareja se entretuvo viendo la gran cantidad de tiendas con las manos entrelazadas.

-Lavi!

-Que

Allen miro al pelirrojo y le dio un rápido beso, tenía que aprovechar el tiempo que le quedaba.

-Ten un poco de paciencia Allen

-No, no quiero-Allen hizo un puchero.

-Tendrás que esperar – le acaricio la punta de la nariz.

El albino siguió con su puchero mientras volteo a ver una tienda donde vendían trajes…

Se detuvo había gran cantidad de trajes y de varios colores, desde un negro tinta un blanco segador.

-Amor, amor que te ocurre?

-Eh? Nada, solo veía los trajes…y pensaba.

-En que.

-En la boda y en cómo me voy a ver con un traje y la barriga.

-Oye no te adelantes amor, no voy a permitir que te cases con un traje.

…¡!

Allen no capto al momento; como que Lavi no lo va a dejar casarse con un traje? Entonces que se va aponer en la ceremonia? ¿Una bata de maternidad? ¿Piyama? Se supone que es una ceremonia solemne…a…a menos que …-el albino palideció por un momento- Lavi sería capaz de comprar un vestido ¿..No…peor aun Lavi sería capaz de meterlo A EL en un vestido? miro al pelirrojo (que miraba un aparador unas botellas de brandy…o será de vino?) si, si creía capaz a Lavi de obligarlo; con solo poner los ojos de usagi triste, entonces el accedería y lo metería en una gran cantidad de encaje, tela chiffon, terciopelo, tul, crinolina y no se mas; ya Allen se imaginaba a sí mismo con un vaporoso vestido blanco, con la espalda descubierta y Lavi le diría que se veía hermoso con esa gran barriga. Y en la noche de bodas, Lavi le acariciaba las piernas por debajo del vestido mientras lo abría de la parte de atrás y la húmeda lengua recorrería mi cuello…..

Allen enrojeció violentamente y sacudió la cabeza que diablo estaba pensando! Se supone que Lavi era el pervertido!

-No-susurro quedamente.

-Si Allen? Qué ocurre?

-E…estas pensando en ponerme un vestido?

-Si…supongo.

-Pero no creo que sea…buena idea.

-No te preocupes, te vas a ver muy bien.-Lavi beso el delgado cuello de Allen.

-Se..Seguro?

-Si-el pelirrojo se abalanzo sobre su pareja mientras besaba sus labios.

-Lavi…-Allen sentía cada pequeño beso que Lavi le daba como una disculpa.

-Va…vámonos a sentar.

Sin dejar de darse pequeños besos Lavi llevo al albino a una banca debajo de un árbol, sus labios se separaron pero las frentes y puntas de la nariz se juntaron mientras ambos se miraban a los ojos como si entablaran una conversación, los labios de Allen temblaban levemente, Lavi delineo con la punta dar su lengua los suaves y tembloroso labios.

-La..vi.

El pelirrojo volvió a unir sus labios y comenzó de nuevo, con besos suaves y lentos saboreando los labios tiernamente, mientras Lavi acercaba mas a Allen apretándolo contra su pecho. Este enredo sus brazos alrededor del cuello del pelirrojo mientras se separaban un poco, aunque volvieron a unirse desesperados, ansiosos con la esperanza de quedarse así...para siempre.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o Horas más tarde o-o-o-o-o-o-O

-Ah...Lavi..Porque jalas...

-Quiero dejar mi huella en ti, para que sepan que eres mío.

Ya se encontraban en la habitación de Lavi y este estaba encima de Allen besando y mordiendo levemente la piel del albino, abasteciéndose por fin de su tan grande ansia, pues había esperado casi todo el día para poder follarse a su pareja.

-Ahh ya Lavi.

-No, no quiero-Lavi beso el delgado mentón de Allen-Quiero tenerte...

El pelirrojo beso los labios del albino, su pelo le caía en los ojos y el cabello rojo se entrelazo con el gris, como en esos momento se entren relazaban sus dueños.

Lavi siguió acariciando a su albino, todo lo que podía memorizaba cada pequeño rasgo, cada lunar, cada trocito de piel, cada jadeo y estremecimiento, parecía que sus manos querían la tibieza de la piel de Allen, la suavidad de su pelo, y la forma de sus labios...

Allen se revolvía un poco incomodo, y excitado; la sensación cambio de pronto cuando sintió como su pareja le bajaba y quitaba los pantalones y la ropa interior de un tajo y comenzó a masajear su miembro de la punta a la base. Esto hizo que Allen gimiera más fuerte y constante; Lavi incomodo decidió cambiar y comenzó a hacerle un poco de sexo oral al albino haciendo que este al no tener la melena pelirroja cerca, sus manos tomaron las sabanas y las estrujaron fuertemente, mientras pequeñas descargas eléctricas, ya comenzaban a recorrer su espina dorsal.

-Pronto Allen.

El pelirrojo siguió metiendo el miembro de su pareja en su boca llegando a la entrada de su garganta y después chupeteo un poco los testículos de Allen, sabían tan bien...

-La...vi ya no pue...do.

-Ohh vamos.

En serio yo...ah...-el albino dejo la frase incompleta pues con un último gemido y estremecimiento Allen se derramo en las manos de su novio.

Mientras Lavi limpiaba dulcemente el miembro de su niño oyó como un pequeño sollozo y de inmediato se levanto y miro a Allen que le escurrían pequeñas lagrimas por las comisuras de sus ojos y bajaban a sus patillas.

-Allen que paso? Porque lloras?- le dijo el pelirrojo al chico con preocupación-Te lastime?

-N...no No…no es eso es solo que yo...no...Yo no s que voy a hacer sin...sin ti tanto tiempo...-le contesto bajito el albino mientras se cubría el rostro con las manos como si se avergonzara.

-Allen...que fue lo que te dije en el parque esta tarde?

-Que siempre vas a regresar conmigo no?

-Si lo recuerdas porque lloras?

-Lo…siento

-Te amo Allen.-El pelirrojo volvió a besar al albino se quito el paliacate que adornaba su pelo y jalándolo del brazo lo levanto de la cama.-Vamos al baño.

-De…De acuerdo.

Ambos entraron al baño mientras Lavi le daba las gracias a Panda mentalmente por a verle pedido a Komui que la habitación tuviera un gran baño interior **(2) **Siempre me ha gustado este baño-le susurro el albino mientras acariciaba seductoramente el pecho de su pareja-Es bonito y privado.

-Así?-definitivamente Lavi tendría que agradecérselo.

-Fueron al fondo del baño (**NdlA:** como dije es bastante grande) a la bañera (aun vacía) donde Lavi ayudo a su pareja a entrar y sentarse y al verlo dentro de ese rectángulo desnudo y con la piel blanca y reluciente lo fascino. No espero mucho, solo abrió ambas llaves de la bañera de modo que el agua fría y caliente quedara balanceada y también entro.

-Ven-le dijo a Allen a Lavi y este no dijo anda, solo se abalanzo sobre este besándolo, mientras acaricio toda la columna vertebral del menor, segundos después Lavi bajo más y acaricio suavemente el vientre de Allen mientras besaba y jalaba delicadamente los pezones y los gemidos retumbaban en los mosaicos color madre perla haciendo ecos excitantes.

-Lavi…La…vi te amo.

-También yo.

Lavi se echo agua en la cabeza y gateo un poco mas cerca de su pareja haciendo que sus miembros cortaran distancias y se rozaran; Lavi besaba a Allen con pequeños roces, disfrutando cada momento.

-Allen…ven.

El pelirrojo jalo a él albino para que este quedara sentado en los muslos de su pareja; así Allen quedaba un poco más alto que Lavi, este aprovecho para acariciarle la cabeza haciendo que el cabello se mojara y volvio a tomar los pezones de Allen.

-Lavi…ah.

-El ojigris comenzó a tomar el pelo húmedo de Lavi, haciéndolo para atrás, peinándolo con las manos.

-Ya tienes el cabello muy largo.

Lavi dejo de jugar con los pezones de Allen y lo miro.

-Si bastante…quieres que me lo corte?

-No, te ves my bien así.

El pelirrojo volvió a besarlo con desesperación mientras sus manos acariciaron y bajaron por toda las espalda, hasta que sus dedos comenzaron a acariciar la entrada de Allen este tenía las mejillas completamente sonrojado, pero seguía besando a su pelirrojo.

-Ah…débiles jadeos comenzaron a salir de la boca ocupada de Allen

Lavi sonrio y metió poco a poco sus dedos.

Allen ya sentía la presión en su entrada; la sensación era diferente al estar bajo el agua.

-Te gusta?...voy a entrar.

-Si

Lavi echo para adelante a Allen para poder penetrarlo de una forma más cómoda.

-Relájate te siento duro.

-So…solo hazlo.

El pelirrojo solo siguió entrando en su pareja, lentamente; cuando estaba por completo, siguieron acariciándose y besándose lentamente.

-Lavi..Ya...quiero.

-Lo creo. Bajo al albino para que se recargara en la bañera y comenzó las estocadas; el agua estaba tibia, las manos de Allen se aferraron a los bordes de la bañera, sus rodillas se mantenían apretadas a los costados de Lavi, en parte para lograr una mejor penetración y para poder detenerse.

-…ah…Lavi, ya casi lle...llegabas.

-Lo se...Pero prefiero ir despacio…adoro "esa" cara.

-Cu…al?

Lavi entro violentamente en Allen y este cerró sus ojos, se mordió levemente el labio inferior y se sonrojo más.

-Esa.

-Ah.

-Lo siento no puedo evitarlo.

-A..Apúrate.

El pelirrojo beso levemente el cuello del albino mientras recorría con una mano el vientre y pecho mientras penetraba un poco más rápido.

Allen gimió un poco más fuerte, los únicos sonidos que se oían en el baño eran los entrecortados gemidos, el golpeteo de la espalda de Allen contra el mármol, el chapoteo del agua cuando se movía la pareja, los débiles jadeos de Lavi y el delgado chorro de agua que caía en la bañera.

-Ah..

El miembro de Allen estaba parado a todo lo que daba y parecía pedir atención, por lo que Lavi se limito a mastúrbalo.

-E...Estas duro…me...me gusta.

Los estremecimientos que Allen comenzaba a sentir hicieron que sus espalda se arqueaba mas y los gemidos se hicieron más potentes su cabeza se hizo hacia tras haciendo que el pelo húmedo quedara pegado en los mosaicos y sus se aferraron mas a la bañera.

-Un..Un poco…un poco más.

Allen soltó varios gemidos entremezclados con sollozos de placer mientras, su semen se derramaba por el agua de la bañera; unas cuantas estocadas mas Lavi logro llegar al clímax.

-Lavi

El pelirrojo solo salió del interior del albino y lo beso; la semilla del menor flotaba en el agua pero ninguno de los dos le prestó atención.

-Estas cansado verdad.

-Si…mucho por la…la caminata y esto…me empiezan a doler las piernas.

-Te dije que estabas muy duro.

-Si lo…Lo siento.

Lavi no dijo nada, solo cerro las llaves de la bañera y atrajo a Allen para que se recargara sobres su pecho, estaba pensativo Allen se la pasaba disculparse aunque no tuviera la culpa...por qué? Porque desde que era un niño lo culpaban de todo y el solo podía disculparse? Los orbes verdes se cerraron y el mentón del mayor se recargo en el blanco pelo de Allen aun pensativo

…

Allen entreabrió los ojos, los rayos del solo ya se colaban por las cortinas de la habitación sentía su boca seca, se tallo los ojos un momento y después de un rato los abrió por completo, Lavi aun se encontraba a su lado abrazando su cintura con el pelo revuelto, a pesar de que era fíenles de Mayo, el calor ya era mucho, Allen recordó lo de anoche y no se sorprendió verse desnudo; trato de estirar mejor sus piernas pero un dolor se sintió en los muslos; maldiciendo trato de zafarse del agarre de Lavi; pero este lo tomo más fuerte.

-No..No, susurro entre sueños el pelirrojo-Es mi dona.

A él albino no le agrado que lo confundieran con una dona y le comenzó a picar suavemente las costillas al pelirrojo; este comenzó a reír pero no soltó al albino.

-Lavi..Quítate por favor.

El pelirrojo solo dijo algo inentendible y tomo más fuerte a Allen.

El menor solo suspiro resignado y volvió a acurrucarse en el pecho de sus novio….

…

Lavi abrió los ojos había sentido que lo tocaban el abdomen de forma excitante miro al albino que estaba a su lado y que jugueteaba con uno de sus pezones.

-Allen...que ocurre?

-Por fin! E intentado despertarte un montón de veces.

-Pero por qué.

-Necesito…ir a-un débil sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas-al baño

-Ah

-Ya puedo?

-Si claro- dejo de abrazar al albino.

-Gracias.

Allen se levanto con sumo cuidado y camino lentamente hacia el baño, pues aun le dolían las piernas.

Lavi miraba a su albino y en cuanto desapareció en el baño, el pelirrojo0 tomo la almohada de Allen y se puso a oler ese suave aroma; dios tendría que llevársela no podría dormir sin ese olor.

Se quedo unos minutos así hasta que…

-Lavi? Qué hacer?-el albino se asomo tímidamente.

-Allen-el pelirrojo destapo su cara y vio al menor.-ven.

-No..Me duelen mucho las piernas.

-Bueno entonces yo voy.-Dijo Lavi levantándose y yendo hacia Allen.

-No! espera-decirlo fue inútil pues el pelirrojo lo levanto en sus brazos estilo nupcial.

-Asi esta mejor?

-Su…supongo.

-Bueno, es que tengo que practicar…-El pelirrojo0 le sonrio sinceramente.

-De acuerdo pero…podrías…bajarme?

-No aun no-Lavi camino hacia la cama ya desordenada, deposito al albino suavemente y el también se acostó.-Listo.

-Gracias, me salvaste de caminar un doloroso trecho-Allen se tapo con las sabanas y tomo a Chibi-kun del burocito.

-Tanto te duele?-el mayor acaricio a su novio por encima de las sabanas, mientras se pegaba mas.

-Si- Allen miro al conejito que estaba enfrente de él y le movió las manitas.

-Allen…el chico del pelo rojo recargo su cabeza en el pecho albino mientras lo miraba tristemente.

-E…Estoy bien-el albino, se enjuago las lagrimas que salían de sus orbes grises y miro a Lavi.

-Te amo.

-Lo sé, también yo.

El albino beso a su novio con pesar y delicadeza y el pelirrojo solo podía dejarse llevar, memorizar la suavidad de los labios.

-Te vas..Te vas a ir…pronto-Allen abrazo el pecho de Lavi con tristeza pero ya no lloro.-

-Si pero te prometo que volveré lo más pronto posible-correspondió el abrazo.

-Por favor, tu hijo y yo te necesitamos.

-Lo sé ahora loas personas más importantes son tu y nuestro hijo nadie más.

**toc toc**

La persona que tocaba la puerta parecía no querer hacerlo, el suave sonido parecía pedir disculpas.

Lavi miro a su pareja y esta solo le dio un tímido beso en las mejillas para darle confianza.

-Voy un momento!-dijo en voz alta Lavi, mientras tomaba sus bóxer y se lo ponía.

Cuando termino de ponerse la ropa interior, fue a ver quien tocaba, abriendo un poco la puerta.

-Oh Lavi! Emm estás listo?-era Reever que se le notaba nervioso, tal vez por la posible reacción del pelirrojo y de Allen.

Un momento espérame aquí-Lavi volvió a cerrar la puerta y volteo a ver de nuevo a Allen; el albino solo le devolvió la mirada.

-Tu uniforme está colgado-le dij9o.

-Gracias-le mando una sonrisa y fue hacia el closet.

Lavi termino de vestirse en tiempo record no porque quisiera alejarse de Allen, si no por la expresión de Reever.

-Listo Allen ya…me voy.

-Ven tantito-le suplico el avino y Lavi no pudo negarse, se acerco a la cama y Allen lo jalo de la solapa de la chamarra para besarlo y el pelirrojo no lo negó.

-Te llamare en cuanto llegue-le dijo Lavi después de separarse.

-De acuerdo; como algo si?

-Comeré en el tren.

-Te amo-le dijo Allen dulcemente.

-También yo.

El pelirrojo ya estaba en la puerta cuando el albino lo llamo de nuevo.

-Lavi

-Si?

-Toma-El albino le entrego su almohada y le sonrio-ya no la voy a utilizar, por ahora al menos.

Lavi solo sonrio y puso la almohada bajo el brazo.

-Descansa Allen.

-Lo hare.

Después de esto el pelirrojo desaprecio por la puerta; el albino abrazo as Chibi-kun y se escondió debajo de las sabanas mientras solo podía llorar.

**Continuara…**

**Según yo las mujeres (yo no me incluyo en eso) son masoquistas, tal vez no disfruten el dolor, pero sufren para verse lindas y femeninas. Bueno yo que e conocido a chicas así…me dan miedo.**

**Por lo que se supone que cuando Komui se volvió Supervisor los baños pasaron a hacer públicos, estilo oriental, pero Panda por ser Bookman pudo hacer unas movidas para tener un baño interior en su habitación.**

Bueno por fin logro actualizar, lamento todo el retraso que he tenido, pero bueno hice mi mayor esfuerzo para que la espera valiera la pena es el capitulo mas largo que echo.

Bueno solo una información; la historia de **Because I Love You So Much **ha sido cambiado por **Why do I have to love you so much **por que recientemente una lectora me informo de lo mal que estaba el titulo.

Sin más que decir me despido…comenten chicas, me ayuda a mejorar.


End file.
